Rising Darkness, Forgotten Light
by Darkest Side of Death
Summary: *part 14 up* AU! Right now alot is happening and i'm not very good at summeries, but they're still trying to save everyone's lives... Y/MC S/MC T/T (sortakinda) M/MC Seto and Yami are up, so... ^_^
1. Lone Spark

Bonjour! Mon ami or no, this is my first attempt at an anime fanfic so bear with me, k?

****

Chapter One: Lone Spark

Yugi walked the walk to his home silently and painfully slow. It was not his intent to move so, but for the fact his leg was sore, his ankle sprained, and his eye black added some to the prospect. This was the third time this week he had been beaten up by those bullies at school without a finger lifted in his defense. He was comforted, though, by the weight of the puzzle around his neck He was the last defender of the force light in this his world, though one could hardly tell. 

//Yugi? Are you okay?//

/Yeah Yami, I am okay./

//Are you sure, Aibou?//

/Yes Yami. I'm fin---/

"Yug! Wasup?" he recognized the Brooklyn accent instantly as his best friend, Joey Wheeler.

"Hi Joey!" Yugi's face lit up with joy. Yami felt his light's pleasure at seeing his best friend. _'So,'_ Yami thought, _'maybe Yugi is fine… some of his powers must be helping the healing process… I will never understand the mind of light.'_ He decided this with something much like the shrugging of his shoulders.

"Hey Yug, did those thugs beatcya up again today?" Yugi nodded. "I outa beat the crap out of those bullies…'

"No Joey, don't. It's not needed and you have wall to wall detentions for a month anyway. They might suspend you again. Speaking of which, why aren't you at detention now?"

"Teach was gone. 'Sides I gots better things to do then serve detention!" _'That Joey is a bad influence on my little light.'_ Yami thought frowning. _'Though he does help Yugi very much. My light will not fade that easy. Joey has no magics of any kind, though he demonstrates negative energies he is pure light anyway. Yugi's best friend of all. Yes I can trust him.' _

"Need any help on your Social Studies project?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah that'd be great Yug! I can't get over how you're always helpin' me out one way or t'other."

"No problem Joey." He said as Tea ran up to the group, Triston in tow. 

"Yugi! Joey! There's something going on at the arcade! Crowds of people… whispers… you guys should come check it out!" Tea cried.

"I'm not the crowd kinda person. Sides I got betta things to do…" Joey started

"There's food Joey…" Tea added.

"Food! Well I guess I can clear my schedule… LET'S GO!!!" _'Yes they are a strange bunch but always there for eachother.' _Yami thought.

/Yami?/

//Yes Aibou?//

/We're going to a---/

//I heard Aibou, arcade.//

/Just making sure you wouldn't mind./

//No problem at all for me.//

/Thanks Yami./

//Anytime Yugi.//

~~~~~

They arrived, breathless, at the arcade, and, true to her word, the crowds were there. _'I sense something about this place. Something Dark…'_

//Yugi!//

/What Yami?/

//Don't go in there…// but it was too late. 

Yugi's link was broken and he was sucked into the heart of evil that was the crowd. A lone spark, snuffed out by the darkness. The crowd vanished, and with it Yugi, the puzzle, and Yami. As for the rest, they lost all conciousness, never intended to remember what had happened… 

And Yugi and Yami were sucked into Darkness.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Ok… kind short but there is an elaborate plot to it… at least I hope there is… well bye for now! Salut!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! L 


	2. Captives of the Night

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Bonjour! I hoped you enjoied chapter one, but you wouldn't be reading this if you didn't, oui?

****

Chapter Two: Captives of the Night

__

'Damn! I should have sensed that dark power earlier! Why can't I concentrate for just a little longer before I relax? Ra damn it all I am failing my little Light!'

/Yami?/

//Yugi! Are you alright?//

/Bruised and scratched a little but my eye doesn't hurt anymore./

//Yugi I am so sorry…//

/It's okay Yami./

__

'how can my little Light be so forgiving? His life is in danger damnit and it's all my fault. Damn this whole situation. What kind of niichan am I to little Yugi if I can't even protect him…'

As Yami was yelling at himself, Yugi was looking around in a limping fashion.

/Yami?/

//Yes Aibou?//

/Are you mad at me?/ Yami's eyes rose incrediously.

//Why would I be mad at you? // _'My little Light is too insecure. He takes too much on his small shoulders.'_

/Well I should have listened to you. Stopped sooner…/

//No, I'm not mad. It wasn't your fault, for the fault lies with me.//

/Oh./ Yugi decided not to push the issue. /Well we're in a cell of some kind. Where I don't know. Underground I think./

//I think you are right though I do not know the location either. All I remember is as you entered the crowd we entered darkness and our link was broken.// _'Darkness. I don't understand it yet it is my name. Ha I am a force of darkness sided with light so my past is in the dark hmm. Ironic isn't it? Though I never was a big fan of irony…'_

/We couldn't be in the shadow realm, could we?/

//I don't know Aibou but I doubt it.// _'Damn I know so little these days…'_

/Good./ Yugi yawned and rubbed his amythest eyes.

//Yugi, I think you should get some sleep.// Yami 'said' urgently.

/Is it safe?/ _'I feel a dark presence this way, Yugi, let me take over!'_

//I'll take over and you can sleep in my Puzzle Room.// _'Yugi…'_

/Alright./

//Goodnight Aibou.//

/Good night Yami./

Yami took over just as three people walked into the pass outside the cell. There was a woman, probable about fifteen too, with a tiara on her head and jewelery that was Egyptian in origin. The other two were burly guards with long whips at the ready. The bars arose, but there was no where for Yami to run away. _'Where have I seen her before? Why can't I remember?'_

"Hello my Pharoah. Enjoying your stay?" She said, a picture of calm and smugness. (if that's a word)

"Why don't you use your sick mind in your deformed head on your fucking shoulders." A guard raised his whip and brought it down across Yami's chest. He drew back and blood dripped down from the rip in the fabric. 

"It would do you well to refrain from such slander." The woman said, now apparently smug.

"Who are you anyway?"

"I am Isis, Dark Queen of Egypt."

"Who in their right mind would ever call you a queen?" The guards both struck him at the same time, his sides dripped blood and angry welts danced across his legs. 

"I don't want to hurt your little Light, so SEPARATE!" Purple red smoke shot from her hands.

"Damn…" Yami felt as though he was being torn apart. An image of Yugi was pulled from him and he yelled his agony, to the amusment of the guards. When they were apart fully, his violet eyes closed and he sank to his knees in exhaustion.

"So you do kneel before your queen!"

"No!" Yami exclaimed, rising to his feet. "Damn you Isis! Magician of Dark Chaos, come to my aid!" The magician materialized beside him. "Attack the sorceress!" The magician nodded, and attacked, but the attack went through her unharmed and the Magician was destroyed. "What…" an incredious Yami said.

"Sorry Pharoah, but I am immune to summoning attacks."

Almost growling, Yami lept at her, but the bars slammed down and guards with whips drove him back. 

"You cowards! Hiding behind bars and whips! Damn you all! You have no honor!" Isis waved a finger at him and clicked her tounge.

"Now Pharoah, you should learn to control your temper. You'll wake your light." Yami turned around and saw Yugi, asleep on a cot, and when he turned to face Isis, a hot retort on his lips, he turned to empty space. The Dark Queen of Egypt was gone.

TO BE CONTINUED…

In my rough copy it was longer, but the suspence is fine here, so there is another chapter all ready, just to be typed Mon Amis. S'il vous plait continue my tale! Merci to all who have!


	3. Hope, Blood, and Tears

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Big surprise, right?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Yami: Ohh.. . Finally she's working on it.

Yugi: Yeah really. I'm asleep for pity's sake.

*everyone stares at Yugi*

Yami: That's the best you can think of?

Yugi: *angelic face* I'm as angelic as I look J 

Yami: …

*Tea, Triston, and Joey enter room*

Joey: Hey, we'd've been able to save dem if you hadn't forgotten 'bout us!

Tea: How can we save them? There somewhere really bad where only our friendship…

Triston, Joey, Yami, Yugi: *blank stares*

Yugi: Why are you always so friendship-y all the time? You're such a wimp. 

Everyone (but Tea): *Amazed stares*

Tea: *evil glare*

Yami: *recovering* well Yugi, not so innocent now…

Yugi: You think that was BAD? *sputters evil trail of "naughty words" at Tea*

Everyone (but Tea): *amazed stares*

Tea: *Evil glare* DIE YOU PATHETIC TWERP!! *leaps at Yugi.*

Yugi: Nice try! *Doctors come with a huggy-jacket and lock Tea up in the Yu-Gi-Oh nuthouse*

Tea: I have to go! I need to star in the Fic!!

Doctor: You will be in the Fic, but as comic relief. The rest of the time you will be here in a pillow room with a plushie rubber ducky in your huggy-jacket. *slams padded cell door*

Tea: NOOOOOOO….!!!!

Triston: Wait, what just happened?

*everyone falls anime style*

Yugi: Triston, good news. You win the "dumbest character on Yu-Gi-Oh award!

Triston: You mean I beat Joey?

Joey: … *leaps on Triston*

*Mokuba enters*

Yami: wrong Fic Mokuba

Mokuba: …help me… *passes out*

Okay… that was just interesting. 

NOW THE STORY!!!!

****

Part Three: Hope, Blood, and Tears

^^^^^^^^^^^ Domino City, Japan ^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Uh… my head… it hurts…" Joey moaned as he struggled into a sitting position. Triston and Tea were staggering to their feet as well, though they needed to use each other. 'Pathetic bunch of wimps' grinning evilly, he threw a rock at Triston, who was helping Tea up, sending her crashing to the ground. Joey's eyes scrunched closed and he chuckled.

"Oh! Joey…"

"What?" Joey asked sweetly. 

Tea face faulted anime style and replied "Nothing, nothing, never mind."

"Hey, where is Yugi?" Triston said, not remembering.

"They got sucked up in da crowd." Joey answered

"They must be in real trouble!" Tea answered (note: she will pay for that later… I want her to seem herself.) 

"Let's go save them!" Joey said. 

"How?" Tea answered.

"Using the friendship link?"

"Yeah! At least then we might find his Yami too, it's something both have!" Triston added, not to be outdone.

'Alrigh' Yug, hold on, we'll save yer!' Joey thought, suddenly the optimist. 'Hold on.'

^^^^^ Somewhere else, mainly where Yugi and Yami are ^^^^^

'My little Light slept long and I thought he may have died or suffered injuries during the separation. My hope was that Isis needed him and would not let him die. I could not clean my wounds so I let the blood crust over them, the natural way to staunch the bleeding. I hoped when Yugi awoke he would be fine.'

"Ah, Yami?"

"Aibou! Are you alright?"

"Yep! Got plenty of sleep! Now let's attack this problem."

Yami turned around. "I think the problem had already attacked us."

"Yami! Are you alright? Hey wait… are we separate?"

"I think so and yes Yugi."

"Why didn't you clean this out? You could get an infection." Ever the caregiver, Yugi set to work cleaning Yami's cuts. "Yami, you sure are a baby!" Yugi noticed as Yami cried out at the smallest touch.

"You forget I have never been thus wounded before."

"Ah… I forgot about that."

"Yugi? Are you afraid?"

"Yes." Yugi mumbled. "Since getting you and that puzzle it's been my life, but…" Yugi trailed off as tears fell from his cheeks. 'Now I don't have you to save me.'

//I will still be there to save you. I will always be in the puzzle.// Yami thought tenderly, tears falling from his cheeks.

"How did you know I was thinking that?"

//Shh, Yugi. The mental link still works.// "We have been so close I can read your thoughts in your face and eyes."

/Hey it does! That's good!/

//Yes it is Aibou.// 'And you don't know how important.'

^^^^^^^ Isis's Chamber ^^^^^^^^^^

//Ah… now at last I can avenge my family.//

/What family, Isis?/

//Hikari, my family was enslaved by the Pharaoh that is the one in our cell. I need the boy, the Light of the Pharaoh to complete my task, but I want to torture the dark half for what he did to my family.//

/What task?/

//It is better you do not know.//

/Okay Isis, what ever you need done./

//Thank you, Aibou.//

^^^^^^ The Kaiba Mansion ^^^^^^^^^

'I hope Isis is doing her job. I don't believe that bitch, didn't for one second.'

'I am Seto Kaiba, I am. But remember what's in it for me.'

Seto Kaiba grinned grimly. 'I remember. How could I forget?'

'Oh and Kaiba, get a new swear word, okay?'

'Okay Isis. Whatever.' Kaiba said, gritting his teeth.

'You can see them if you want, tomorrow. They will be waiting and so will I.'

^^^^^^^^^ The Cell ^^^^^^^^^

Yami sat against a wall, thinking to himself. Isis was from his past, but how? Not being able to remember anything didn't help him much. He doubted she was alone, but who could she be with? He had sensed her dark side, so she too, must have a Hikari and/or a Millennium item. Whatever it was, it was obvious she had strong magic too, or they would not be permanently separated. He was sure he would get many answers tomorrow, but he needed those answers now.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ To Be Continued ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Yami: Hey, that turned out okay…

Yugi: *laughs hysterically* Yami… the… author… must…. think….you… are…PATHETIC!!!!

Yami: *death glares Yugi* :( GET OVER HERE YOU--- alright, I'm sorry Yugi. *Yugi grins and walks over by Yami* NOT! *Jumps on Yugi and begins to… tickle him???*

Triston and Joey: *look at them amused but perturbed.* 

Joey: Ah guys… get a room!

*Yugi and Yami look up at him, get an embarrassed grin and their faces turn bright red as they stand, brush themselves off and step away…* (NOTE: no, they are NOT gay, because frankly that's not really something I can write and for future events it wouldn't work out.)

Tea: Author… hey guess what? I'm taking French this year! *smiles in that suck up way*

Author (ME!): Well that's great!

Tea: *opens mouth*

Author: Non, Tea, I will NOT get you out of the huggy-jacket or add lines or ANYTHING!

Tea: *mumbles* Zo ine mist (that's not the spelling…)

Author: GERMAN TRAITOR!!! AHHH!!!! (not really biased… inside story)

Tea: EEP!!

Doctor: *Throws Tea in pillow room* Phew, she's a real case, huh?

Everyone: Yeah, you're right.

Tea: *hugs duckie and smiles contentedly.* Ah… home at last…

Everyone: *stares and mumbles* okay… that was random.

Well, thank you for reading my story, sorry about the wait I was busy and also forced to change my story line to fit my mood and the fact I lost the other third part. PLEASE R&R!!! Salut! 


	4. Split Perspectives

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, however…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Tea: *struggling against huggy-jacket* Let me go evil people!

Yami: As I have no real emotions, I will simply grin smugly and summon the Dark Magician…

Tea: to free me?

Yami: no, to shake his finger at you. You know the author has control over this and frankly, I like seeing you in a huggy jacket. *laughs in that smug way*

Tea: why I oughta… *struggles*

Yami: "Oughta" what?

Tea: *growls*

Yugi: Hi guys!

Tea: Yugi! Save me!

Yugi: you've been reading too many romantic fanfics.

Triston: I'll save you Tea!

Tea: Okay!

Triston: Really?

Tea: Yes! Really!

Triston: Oh. To bad I was kidding…

Tea: *growls*

Yugi: *High-fives Triston* Guess what Triston?

Triston: What? *grins*

Yugi: You aren't the dumbest character on Yu-Gi-Oh anymore!

Triston: *frowns* I didn't beat Joey then.

Joey: *growls* Triston… 

Yugi: No, you didn't beat Joey. You tied him.

Triston and Joey: What?

Triston: But… I thought I wasn't the dumbest…

Joey: *growls and jumps at Triston* 

Yugi: *restraining him* No, you aren't the dumbest, neither is Joey.

Triston and Joey: What???!!!

Yami: Ah, I see where you are going with this…

Yugi: Really?

Yami: Yep!

Everyone: *Gasps* 

Joey: Yami… spoke… in… modern…. words….

Triston: What just happened?

Everyone (but Triston) *facefaults anime style* Oh brother!

Yugi: Okay… sorry Triston… you ARE the weakest link. Goodbye! (I don't own that either)

Triston: *being escorted away by policemen* I really beat Joey!!!???

Everyone: *Facefaults again, anime style*

Author: Please… someone remind me why I do this again?

Yugi: Because you love sweet, angelic little me! *smiles sweetly*

Author: *growls* Yeah, whatever Yugi. Note to self: write a part about Yugi LOOSING that innocence before I wring his scrawny little neck.

Yugi: WHAT!!!!???? No way you can't do that to me I haven't told anyone my feelings for… *slaps hand over mouth and turns beat red*

Everyone: Oh….

Joey: Yugi's got a girls friend Yugi's got a girl friend…

Yugi: *mumbles* who ever said that?

Joey: Yugi's got a boy friend…

Yugi: WHAT!!!!???? *jumps on Joey and grinds him to a pulp*

Author: *smiles* Note to self: let Yugi run the show.

Joey: a little help here…

Yugi: *innocent, happy, oh-look-at-me-ain't-I-hot grin* Yeah… Let ME run the show!

Author: *rolls eyes* whateva…

Okay… I'm sorry if anyone doesn't enjoy this but… I like this… it's a way for me to get the sugar outa my system.

****

Chapter Four:

Five Red Cuts, Four Dead Family Members, Three Crazed Kidnappers, Two Run Away Hikaris and a Seto in a Helicopter

****

^^^^^^^^^ Joey's House, Domino City, Japan ^^^^^^^^^^^

Joey and Triston got to Joey's house out of breath. They put their hands together and closed their eyes, concentrating on getting through to Yugi. It didn't work.

"Okay guys… let's try again. Come on, we can do it for Yugi!" Tea cried.

"Yeah. We can do it fer Yug!" Joey added. The three went back to concentrating together. They saw in each other's minds… but what they saw was as they had never seen before…

^^^^^^^ The cell ^^^^^^^^^

'Now I feel like real crap. Those five cuts were deep and the rough bandages Yugi mad from my shirt make moving awkward and anything painful.' Yami glanced with a brotherly expression at his little Light, who was in a light dose. For him, the only way to heal was to sleep and let his dreams do the thinking. 'My little Hikari is an excellent doctor, so now at least, I am well enough to think about this Isis character. I think she was a part of my past, and I think this is important. But I also doubt she is of this world. I will get my answers soon but I want them now! I am an impatient person, this I know. That is how it has been for five thousand years…

^^^^^^ Isis's Chamber ^^^^^^

//Hikari?//

/Yeah Isis?/

//Oh, you are awake.//

/Yep! What's on your mind?/

//Something has been troubling me for a long time about the Pharaoh.//

/What?/

//Our pasts were together. I think it was wrong of me to involve Seto Kaiba.//

/Why?/

//I have something many Dark Souls want.//

/What does that have to do with Kaiba?/

Isis sighed and closed her eyes. //One word, Hikari. Mokuba.// 

^^^^^^^ The Kaiba Helicopter ^^^^^^^

'I am having serious doubts about this Isis person. I know so little about her, but then I know less about that Yami. It will be fun to torture him as he has tortured me over the years. There is something about her and him that I can't place, from an ancient past I don't remember. Now I sound like that son of a bitch Yami. He knows something, and I'm going to get it out of him.'

^^^^^^^ Joey's House, Domino City, Japan ^^^^^^^^

"What da heck?" Joey wondered out loud.

"Yeah, what IS that?" Tea asked.

"I hear Yugi and Yami on the other side, but I don't know what they're saying!" Triston added. He tried to go through, but only got a nasty shock and was jarred back. Tea got the same thing. They were giving up hope…

^^^^^^^ Isis's Chamber ^^^^^^

//Hikari?//

/Yeah?/

//There was one thing I never told you about the pharaoh and me.//

/What?/

//He killed my family. My sister, my mother, my father, my brothers.//

/I know…/

//I was his slave.//

/So…/

//This will be hard to say, so I will send you my memory instead.//

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ISIS'S MEMORY ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The sixteen year old girl was taken from her home and brought before the Pharaoh in the early flooding of the Nile. She was slim as a reed, poised, and beautiful. This Pharaoh had his eye on her, and when she turned sixteen, she was his for the taking. This Pharaoh had violet eyes and spiked hair, and his tanned skin and muscular arms made him desirable as well. Of course, she was just a slave and this Pharaoh, like those before him, didn't like to spend the night alone…

^^^^^^^ Joey's House, Domino City, Japan ^^^^^^^^

Tea and Triston could hardly stand after their encounters with that thing. They had the idea it was targeting Yugi's friends because Tea, his childhood crush, had been wounded worse then Triston, a person he was never best friends with, so Joey, his best friend, was sure to be badly hurt. This was their last hope!

"What can we do!?" Tea said worriedly. 

"There's only one thing ta do. I'm goin' in." Joey proclaimed.

"What?! No way Joey you can't!" 

"Yeah, what are you talking about!?" Tea added

"Yug's my best friend. If it weren't for him, Serenity would be blind. I've gotta save him!" Seeing as he would not be moved, they let him go. As he ran through the mass however, the last thing they expected happened…

^^^^^^^^^ The Kaiba Helicopter ^^^^^^^^^^^

'Almost there. Okay, landing time! Oh I love this part.' Being able to torture someone free from penalties of law made him feel great and nothing was going to ruin it. 

Slowly, Kaiba walked up the steps of an ancient stone castle…

^^^^^^^^^ Isis's Chamber ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

'He is here. Good.' //Hikari, I will finish the story later, alright?//

/Sure Isis./ 'That gives me time to think about you, Isis. Like why I haven't been able to come out in years, or what happened to you all those years ago…

^^^^^^^^^^Back in the Cell ^^^^^^^^^^^

//Yugi! Yugi! Wake up!//

/Yeah Yami?/ Yugi answered sleepily.

//I think we may have company.//

^^^^^^^^^ Threshold of the Stairs to the Prison ^^^^^^^^^^^

"Ah, you came after all, Seto Kaiba. Please, follow me."

"Of course I came. This is the day I've been waiting for since Yami beat me in Duel Monsters."

"Now, as you should know, they are separate."

"Really. That makes my job easier. Yugi reminds me of Mokuba."

"Well, separation gave Yami one hell of a temper."

"I think I can handle it."

"Ah. Well whatever you say, Setiroti." '_Setiroti_ where did that come from?'

"What did you call me?" 

"Nothing, I am sorry. I have gotten very little sleep lately."

Now it was Kaiba's turn. "Ah."

And so they neared the cell that held Yugi and Yami… And another.

^^^^^^^^^^ Beyond the Dark Mass ^^^^^^^^^^^

'Where am I? What's going on? Where is Yugi? What is happening…'

^^^^^^^^^^^ Joey's house, Domino City, Japan ^^^^^^^

"Joey's gone!" Tea cried.

"Yeah I noticed. I hope he's okay…"

^^^^^^^^^^^ The Mountains of Mordia ^^^^^^^^^^

"The time has come to root out the Sorceress! Let us attack!" the King of all Mordians exclaimed.

"I have an idea, oh Great One!" a messenger said.

"What?"

"She has allegiance with Seto Kaiba, the multi-millionaire…"

"I know who Kaiba is." The King said growling. "In fact I would like nothing more then to kill him."

"Then let us kill two birds, no? We will kidnap the little Kaiba, Mokuba. We can lure the sorceress here with Kaiba and possibly others and you can kill them all, Your Greatness."

"That," the King said, rubbing his hands together, "is one hell of an idea."

^^^^^^^^^ Nowhere in particular ^^^^^^^^^^

'Something isn't right.' Yugi thought

'Yeah, I agree.' Answered a voice.

'Who's there? How did you get in my thoughts!?' the two shouted at once. 'Me? in your thoughts, no, you're in mine!' they said, still in unison.

'Who are you?' Yugi asked.

'The Hikari to Isis, and you?'

'The Hikari of Yami.'

'How do you suppose we are linked?'

'I don't know. Do you think Yami and Isis are?' Yugi wondered.

'No! After what your Yami did to Isis…'

'After what your Isis did to my Yami…'

'What?! Isis did nothing to Yami!'

'Yeah, she only let her guards rip him apart. What did Yami do to her?'

'From what I know he killed her family!'

'That must have been the past.'

'It was.' She answered thoughtfully. 'Isis has had me locked up for so long…'

'Really? And she never lets you…'

'Defend yourself?' She finished his sentence.

'Yeah!'

'Hey, what's your name?'

'My name is Aesil. And you?'

'Yugi.' They paused for a minute, then Yugi broke the silence. 'Hey Aesil? I like you a lot.'

'Me too Yugi.' 

'Hey, I have an idea!' Yugi suddenly said.

'What?'

'Let's go on strike against our yamis!'

'Hey, good idea! We could run away… except I am one with her.'

'She's a spell caster, so you must be too!'

'I know you are, so let's try this out…' With a singular jolt, Aesil was free of Isis. 'I have the key! I'll let you out the back.'

'There is a back?'

'Yep!'

'Alright! Let's go!' The two Aibous slipped out the gate and into the world and whatever lay ahead. 

^^^^^^^ The heads of Yami and Isis ^^^^^^^^

"Oh no! my Aibou!"

^^^^^^^^ In the sky above Yugi and Aesil's escape route ^^^^^^^^

'Ah, what have we here? Two susceptible little kids… I smell a fat reward…'

^^^^^^^ Outside the Kaiba Mansion ^^^^^^^^^^

'The little Kaiba's room! Soon they will be gone and KaibaCorp will be mine! Oh Mokuba-boy, here I come!' thought a certain inventor of duel monsters, mainly Pegasus.

'Ah, the littlest Kaiba's window! Soon that little brat will be mine!' Thought one of the King's thugs. 

^^^^^^^^ Inside the Cell ^^^^^^^^^

'Something isn't right… AH!!!! You… but how…'

****

To Be Continued…

Author: Success! This is a very hectic part… *noises from random broom closet.* Hello? Who's there? *Noises continue* I'm going in… *opens closet door and sees… Mokuba with a tape player!?!? 

Mokuba: Ah… hi author… I was just… um…

Yugi: Hi Author!

Yami: *mumbles* Hi author.

Author: what's wrong?

Yami: frankly, I want to talk about my contract I mean I am getting nothing here…

Author: uh Yami… what contract?

Yami: WHAT!!!??? I DIDN'T SIGN A CONTRACT???!!!

Yugi: looks that way, Yami.

Yami: *goes into black rage and looks generally perturbed*

Author: *to Yugi* does he get like this often? He could have a seizure or…

Yugi: I have three words for you. Shut up now. I have some three words of advice: run and hid. Make that four. Run and hid NOW! *we run and hid before Yami explodes*

Author: *from under table* well, until Hurricane Yami here calms down, I guess there is just one thing to do… say adieu and also say go me! I got these parts out within 2 days of each other! Yeah! *piece of debris hits Yugi in the head*

Yugi: Ouch *passes out*

Yami: THERE IS NO ESCAPE…!!!!!!

Author: eep! *runs madly in circles* until …next …time…, ADIEU AND SOMEBODY CALL THE DAMN POLICE!!! (I don't own them either :P)


	5. Evil Star of Dark Light

DISCLAIMER: I give you three guesses as to what I will say next, and the first two don't count. If you guessed 'I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH' you guessed right. *streamers and confetti fall from ceiling*

Yugi: Wow! The author's really on a roll; I mean this would be the third part out in three days!

Yami: Yes, I would have to agree

Joey: Seein' as it is the holiday season… LET'S THROW OURSELVES A LIL' PARTY!

Everyone: Sure… yeah… good…

Yami: Well, Joey had a good idea *mumbles* for once.

Joey: WHAT WAS THAT???!!!

Yami: *blushing* nothing Joey…

Triston: I'll bring soda!

Yugi: I'll bring chips!

Yami: I will supply bread

Everyone: *blank stares*

Yami: *flustered* I mean… cookies?

Joey: That's betta pal.

Yami: *to Yugi* remind me to make some cookies, okay? *everyone heard*

Yugi: to prevent an all out war and any police involvement, I suggest you _buy_ some cookies, Yami. 

Everyone: *Laughs*

Tea: I'll bring…

Joey: Sorry Tea, this is a _guy_ party.

Tea: *lower lip quivering* But J-joey! I t-thought we were… *eyes fill with tears* f-f-f-FRIENDS!!! *sobs*

Doctor: there, there Tea, it's okay, the--- uh--- _home_ is having a party with the… elderly family… uh… living complex. And, of course, you can come.

Tea: uh… no thanks…

Doctor: ah, but you see you have no _choice_. Merry Christmas!

Oui, MERRY CHRISTMAS!

****

Part Five: Evil Star of Dark Light

^^^^^^^^^ The Prison ^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Alright, Seto, here is the prison, where we keep our wildest… specimen." Isis said, gesturing at Yami's cage. Isis tried to keep cool about her Hikari. She could find _her_ later.

Seto flexed his fingers and looked at Yami, with his shirt wrapped around various cuts on his abdomen and legs. "Ah, Yami, the time has finally come to get back at you for what you did to me."

"And what," Yami said, fighting back his anger "would that be?"

"You know very well what!" The bars rose, and guards approached Yami from all sides. And, of course, everyone of them brandished a whip.

"Goddamn it why does this always happen to _me_?" Yami mumbled. "Well, since Yugi might, _might_, get this body back, I might as well see that it is an _intact_ body." Yami let the guards pin him against the wall and tie him firmly to it. 'oookkkkaaayyyy… what's going to happen _this_ time?' Seto Kaiba murmured some words to Isis, then stepped forward. The guards vanished. Literally vanished. 'What the hell… if I knew they were _projections_ I would have left already.' 

'Ready Isis? 'Cause here I go.' Seto thought.

Ready when you are.' She replied in his mind, scaring the living daylights out of him. 

'Isis, how and why are you in my thoughts?'

'Maybe you're a lovesick teen and this is your fantasy.' She replied sarcastically.

'No, really?'

'I don't know Seto, maybe we just link.'

Kaiba growled 'Don't call me Seto'

'My apologies Setiroti.' Isis mumbled, bowing her head. _'Setiroti_? What is going on?' she thought to herself.

'WHAT is the deal with this 'Setiroti' crap?!' He demanded.

'Awe, shut up and do whatever it is you do when you torture someone.' She replied hotly.

'Well, frankly Isis,' he said, unsure, 'I don't know what exactly that would be.' 

'Let your cruel instincts rue the day for our Pharaoh.'

"Pharaoh?" this he said aloud.

Yami felt memories flood into his mind like the tide held back then let go. 

"Since it would seem to me Seto Kaiba could never figure something of that magnitude out himself, I would have to say that I am amazed you would treat your Pharaoh this way, Isisantrai." Yami said with renewed vigor.

"Silence!" Isis boomed. "You will pay for what you have said." Isis holds her hands out before her, palm up. 

"Conjure up ye darkness bitter, 

powers of all the darkness hither,

Summoned from the deepest depths of seas

From highs mounts to fields of greens

Powers of all the evil arcane

Come to me now, my strength does wane

Conjure up the darkest night

Stars of evil, blackest light…"

Yami and Seto watched in amazement as a star-type shape formed in her hand.

'A throwing orb.' Yami thought. 'I am dead unless I summon a Duel Monster…' But, try as he might, he could not summon the strength. The way he was pinned to the wall, even breathing was difficult.

'What the hell…' Seto thought, watching the spot grow larger and larger…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^ The Kaiba Mansion ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Mokuba Kaiba was sound asleep in his warm bed when the windows on each side of his room open, simultaneously. And again, simultaneously, two black shoes entered the room, followed by black pants, the a whole leg, then a torso, then a head, each grinning evilly at the sleeping child, oblivious of the other. They met at the foot of the bed. They, in fact, were face to face. And, oh course, they both jumped back, tripping over each other, and almost screaming. 

"What the HELL are you doing here?" Goki, the King's kidnapping thug hissed. 

"I am here to kidnap Mokuba." Pegasus answered

"Oh. So am I. What a coincidence." Goki said sarcastically. "What are you getting him for?"

"Revenge." Pegasus sneered, his lips curling into a toothy, vicious grin.

"Well… would you like to join the club?"

^^^^^^^^^ In a Dark Cave ^^^^^^^^^

"Where am I?" Joey wondered aloud. "Wait a second, what dat noise?" He heard chanting up a head. And guess what he saw when he came to the end of the tunnel.

^^^^^^^^^ The Prison ^^^^^^^^^^^^

Nothing really had changed, except for the fact that dark star in Isis's hand was HUGE! In fact, Yami had just finished his prayers, cause he knew what would happen next. Still, Isis chanted.

"The end is near, the time has come

The powers are coming from their home

Darkness come, lend me your aide

fill this place with grayer shade

assist me in a noble quest.."

Yami shut his eyes tightly as Joey came to the mouth of the tunnel.

"Put Pharaoh Yami's soul to rest!"

The powers shot from her hand right at Yami… 

^^^^^^^^^^^^ Mokuba's Room, the Kaiba Mansion ^^^^^^^^^^^

"Let's get this brat bagged!" Goki whispered.

"Couldn't say it better myself, Goki!" Pegasus answered, grinning evilly. This would be easier now that he had some… assistance. Yes, this would be fun.

^^^^^^^^^ The Cell ^^^^^^^^^^^

"No!" Joey cried, leaping from the shadows just in time to fling himself in front of Yami… and take the full blast of Isis's power himself…

To Be Continued…

Yugi: Wow, Joey *eyes tear up* you actually saved my Yami?

Joey: hey, hey, it's in the script…

Tea: now about the party…

Triston: for the thousandth time you can't come!

Tea: *shocked* but… we're… Triston…

Triston: I am SICK of you, so the wedding is OFF

Yugi: WEDDING?????

Yami: what the hell is a wedding? Why am I always left out?

Yugi: *whispers something to Yami* oh… I see… WHY AM I NOT INVITED…

Yugi: ah, Yami? You're missing the effect here…

Yami: Now I will wisely leave. See you at the next rehearsal

Everyone: Bye Yami!

Triston: *to Joey and Yugi* hey, see you at the party the 21st, okay?

Yugi: Okay. 

Triston, Joey, and Yugi: *exit* 

Tea: Why am I here?

Isis: Good question. I've been asking myself that question for a long time. *the two sit in silence without seeing each other*

Seto: *grumbles* Why am I here?

Tea: Hey Seto, want to join the club?

Seto: *grimly* sure. I've got nothing better to do. *all three sit in silence*

Isis: okay… this is NOT fun. Hey _Seto_ want to go to a movie?

Seto: sure!

Tea: Can I come?

Both: *in unison* No. *they exit*

Tea: I feel so… used.

Well… I hope the story is working and if you have any suggestions/plot ideas/characters/twists/couples… tell me, k?


	6. Unforgivable Sacrifice

DISCLAIMER: Once again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters or anything else that is mentioned that is from Yu-Gi-Oh. However, I do own some of the characters and the plot. No, I don't own Japan. In fact, I have no idea whatsoever who actually does if anyone does at all. Now that that is all cleared up…

Yami: well, Yugi, that party was great.

Yugi: Yeah… though by the second time the police showed up we were all sick

Joey: yeah, of each other, the food…

Triston: *rubs stomach* that was some damn good food though… ouch!

Serenity: Triston, are you okay?

Triston: Yeah. Happens all the time.

Joey: now, sis, do ya see what I was talking about when I said Triston was wrong for you?

Serenity: *Sticks tongue out at him* Awe, shut up Big Brother. *she leaves*

Joey: Sisters.

Tea: Aww… ohh…. Ouch…

Triston: what _is_ that?

Yami: Sounds like a sick Tea to me.

Yugi: Did the old folks party to hard for you Tea?

Joey: I'd've gotten sick

Tea: Oh…

Yugi: I'll take that as a yes. *everyone smirks*

Okay… this is getting shorter and shorter but hey, I can live with that! I'd like to thank Alaena Flame Dragonstar for reviewing my last part, and I hope other people do soon. Like I said… I could use some help…

****

Chapter Six: Unforgivable Sacrifice

^^^^^^^^ The Cell ^^^^^^^^^^

"No!" Joey cried as he threw himself in front of Yami, green jacket blowing back as he flew through mid-air, almost in slow motion. Yami opened his eyes when he heard Joey scream.

"No, Joey! Don't!" he called, using much of his precious air in the attempt, but not only were his words lost on the boy, but even if Joey had heard him, nothing could undo what he had done. A flash of dark light blinded Yami, but he heard the dull thud as Joey's lifeless body struck the cold, gray ground.

^^^^^^^^ Joey's House, Domino City, Japan ^^^^^^^^^^^

"How did Joey get through?" Tea wondered aloud.

"You know, Yami was talking to me about something the other day. He said everyone has a set destiny, the choice is to lean into it or fight it. He said there is a time and place for everything, and that when history repeats itself you should never question fate. He told me to remember that and never forget. He also said that people you care about, as friends, are always with you whether you can feel them or see them or not. He said everyone has their own Magic, but sometimes you choose not to use it and sometimes you do. Yami told me a lot about the past repeating itself, and how he thought something would happen. He told me to be prepared."

"Why didn't he tell me that?" Tea answered angrily

"Maybe that was the wisest decision he ever made." Triston answered solemnly. Tea gave him this awful look and stomped out the door. Triston left too, but he went in the opposite direction. Serenity could help. There was something about her that made him wonder about their pasts. And he knew Yami felt that way too. 

^^^^^^^^^^ Serenity's Bedroom ^^^^^^^^^^^

Serenity walked around her spotless room with ease. In fact the whole house was so familiar to her she could walk through it with her eyes closed. Not that it made much difference whether her eyes were closed or not.

When the doctors had done the operation on her eyes, they had made a fatal mistake, leaving Serenity blind beyond all means. The doctors were sued, and now the money Joey earned was back and then some. Everyone thought she would be helpless.

Of all the people she knew, they all took it harder then she herself did. In fact, her blindness seemed to be what she was destined to be. This did not stop her writing or her hopes or dreams, though everyone thought it would. When she became blind by medical definitions, she had really regained her sight. She could see with her mind's eye and visions were common and dreams reality. Serenity lived in a sleeping wakefulness of peace, and she never questioned destiny.

Then there was Seto Kaiba. He was many years her senior, but with her inner eyes she could see not only were they destined for each other, but they had deeper links. They were reincarnations of the past, and they held between them the balance of the future, a precarious position for a blind thirteen year old. She didn't love him, in fact she rather disliked him, but her past had too, and yet she had lived, well then again, she hadn't, but still, _she_ could live with it. At least, she thought she could. If the future of the world fell to her shoulders, what would she do? This would be hard to say, because she knew it would, she was prepared, or she had been until she met Yami.

Yami was her dream guy, and her past's too. She knew the cause of her past's death was Yami. That, she was sure, was why Yami carried so much sorrow inside him. She had a way of seeing people like that, and she knew Yami was right for her, but she also knew when the time came she would have to choose for the world and not let love blind her to her mission. Ha, as if anything could blind her beyond what she was, but then, wasn't. That was a lot for a blind thirteen year old girl to think about.

"Serenity, someone here to see you!" her mother called from the basement.

"Okay Mom!" she called back, rushing down the stairs. 

"Serenity! You need to come to the park with me, okay?" Triston whispered hurriedly to her. 

"Mom, can I go to the park with Triston?" she asked.

"I don't know…" Serenity put her eyes on her mom, and they glowed bluer then they were as she exhibited her power. Triston saw, she knew, but he only raised an eyebrow. "Oh, sure honey, go ahead." Her mom replied.

"Thanks! Be back later!" she called, dragging Triston out the door.

"Alright, what happened?" she asked as they walked quickly towards the park.

Triston quickly filled her in on what had happened. Much to his surprise, she seemed… prepared, like she knew this would happen. 

"So, we need to go to find them now." Serenity said in understanding.

"Exactly." Serenity grinned smugly.

"Well Triston, are you ready for the ride of your life?"

^^^^^^^^^ The Cell ^^^^^^^^^^^

"Joey!" Yami cried. Suddenly he felt unknown strength flow to his arm and legs and somehow he managed to break free. He pushed from the wall and knelt down in front of Joey. "Joey, are you alright? Joey! Joey, please be alright!" Yami said softly, tears streaming down his cheeks. Joey didn't move, he just laid there. He was breathing, bearly, his pulse was very weak. "Joey!" Yami whispered hoarsely. Joey's breathing slowed to bear minimum and his heart began to slow down, little by little. Joey was dying.

^^^^^^^^^ A Cave in the Mountains of Mordia ^^^^^^^^^

An acrid scent filled the air in the cave where Mokuba laid, tied hand and foot. The Mordian guards around him had long since dozed off. From the looks of things, Mokuba might never wake up fully again… 

He slowly opened his eyes for the twentieth time in the past day and a half and murmured, hoarsely, his throat dry from lack of water, stomach rumbling from lack of food, the only three words he seemed to be able to say. Dried blood spattered his pajamas from the gash on his stomach and the large, pounding bump on his head. Cracked lips opened and closed softly, "Seto," he croaked, "help me."

^^^^^^^^^ The Cell ^^^^^^^^^^

Yami did nothing to hinder the tears that flowed from his eyes. Even Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp couldn't stop a lump from rising to his throat. "Damn you Isis," Kaiba muttered, mirroring Yami's own words, "look what you have done." Isis on the other hand, shrunk to her knees in fear. Some ancient memory had risen, and now that Yami was free and his friend mortally wounded she feared for her own life.

"I won't hurt you Isis." Yami said softly, choked by his tears. "I couldn't."

"W-w-what?" Isis asked, raising her head in wonder. 

"Two deaths in one day is not something I can handle right now." Yami continued to cry, tears upon tears for his friend, for his hikari's friend, for past, for present, for future. Sobs rose again, and Yami sobbed in an infant's endless wail, tears falling to his fallen friend's body, as though to cleanse it, as though for burial.

Isis watched her Pharaoh's sob before his friend. Was this the vicious, awful, cruel Pharaoh she had known before? He must regret what he had done in the past, and here he was sobbing. Suddenly Isis felt like a Dark Witch, to have all this power and be unable to help… There was one thing she could try. One thing, and on it rested life or death. 

^^^^^^^^^^^ Domino City, Japan ^^^^^^^^^^^

Tea walked around aimlessly for hours, and in the end, found herself totally and utterly lost in her own city. Then, she saw green eyes glowing in the darkness of an alley.

"Come, child, I know the answers you seek." 

"What answers? You mean you know where I am and where I need to go?"

The eyes in the darkness closed. "No child, the other answers. Come! The time grows short." Still skeptical, Tea followed her through the maze of alleys to a small shop. "Here we are, Child. Here we are." Unthinkingly and fully under the woman's spell, Tea walked into the grimy shop.

^^^^^^^^^^ The Cell ^^^^^^^^^^^^

'At whatever the cost I have to try.' Isis thought. "Pharaoh? I have a spell that may, _may_ be able to help him, although it may be too late."

"We have nothing better to try." Yami said, and Seto marveled at how he trusted her, a person who almost killed him. 

Isis came and put her hands over Joey's weak body. 

"Lords of fire, earth and water,

The source of this, the Devil's own power

Drawn from rock, from stone and sea,

Cast from this body, far may thee flee!"

Isis chanted her spell, and nothing happened to Joey, but something happened to Yami. Everyone thought Yami had no feelings, but Yami did, and he cried and cried, head over Joey's. One of Yami's icy tears fell to Joey's face, and Joey's eyelid flickered for an instant as though it had never happened. 'Why did I deceive them so? Why did I wait to cry until I was alone, so they never knew? Why, even now, can I not forgive Joey for putting himself between Isis and me, for giving this up for me? Why can't I forgive him for saving me?' Yami closed his eyes and let his tears run down his face. The scene was one that no one had ever seen, and it would be a part of everyone's minds forever. After Yami's tear fell, after Joey's eyelid flickered, his heart rate dropped even further, his breathing became more and more shallow.

"Oh Ra," Yami croaked. "we're loosing him."

****

To Be Continued…

Yugi: *grumpy* why am I not mentioned? Did you forget about me?

Aesil: Yeah, really. I want to kiss that little sucker already. *looks at Yugi* 

Author: Yes, the next chapter will be dedicated almost fully to Yugi and Aesil, so everyone will have to wait to find out what happens to Joey, Mokuba, Pegasus, Serenity and Triston, and everyone else who isn't Yugi and Aesil. And yes Aesil, you _will_ get to kiss him eventually.

Aesil: Goody!

Serenity: Why do I have to be blind?

Joey: Hey sis, ya think that's bad? I'm dying here, literally!

Author: Awe, Serenity, you have inner sight, and Joey, I'll make it up to you, even if it must be in my other fic, Kaiba's Conscience.

Joey: Okay.

Alright, thank you to everyone who read that, and also, it is Christmas break for me so there will be a lot of updates on this fic, though Kaiba's is loosing its flare. Please r&r! Please!!! Please!!!!!!!!


	7. Clouded Reunion

DISCLAIMER: no, I do not own the TV anime Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters, but I do own the characters not found on the show and the plot.

Yugi: Yippee! I _finally_ am mentioned again! Or at least I _should_ be… *glares at author*

Aesil: Yep, this is all us *puts her head on Yugi's shoulder*

Yugi: *blushes* … 

Author: well, not _all_ you, I mean I have to shift focus a little…

Yugi and Aesil: *glares*

Author: of course you will dominate…

Aesil: this is the life…

Yami: Ah, Yugi? If you and Aesil are, ahem, _together_ then does that mean… *looks at Isis*

Isis: *looks at Yami*

Yami: *gulps*

Isis: eep…

Seto: *has arm around Serenity* awe, I'm not _that_ bad, am I?

Serenity: *Shudders* nah, I guess I can live… *glares at author*

Author: *beaming* well, now that everyone's happy *flinches at hostile looks* we can get back to the story… and Yugi and Aesil!

****

Chapter Seven: Clouded Reunion

^^^^^^^^^ The Desert of Mordia ^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey, Yugi?"

"Yeah Aesil?"

"Where, exactly, are we going?"

"No where. You stopped walking and I did too. But I think we should head for the forest." Yugi pointed at a line of lush green trees in the direction they were headed. "Yeah, and where are we exactly…?"

"You mean Isis never told you? We're in Mordia. This is the Desert, where you were is the Palace of Marble, and those." Aesil pointed at a rim of black, "are the mountains of Mordia."

"Oh." While Yugi stared at the mountains on the horizon, something strange was happening to Aesil. She felt a pricking alone her spine, as though someone was behind her. She turned around and gasped, then spoke to Yugi's mind. 

'Yugi?' she asked.

'Yeah?' he replied without turning around.

'I told you where we are and all, but now I have a question for you.'

'What?' he replied, figuring a course in his head.

'Ah, who the hell is _that_?'

'What…?' Yugi asked, turning around quickly just in time to see someone leap at him and hold him down. "Help! Aesil, get away! He screamed, but then the man forced a syringe into his arm. Gasping, Yugi sank to his knees, then with his face in the dust, unconscious. 

"Yugi!" Aesil cried, as the man grabbed at her hand. He was dressed in tattered red ragged clothes and he had a patch over one eye. She gave him a quick jab with her left in his gut, so he dropped on one knee, gasping to regain lost breath. Then she heard a whirring sound like the spinning of helicopter blades. She spun around to see a red and gray helicopter with several _armed_ men, hovering behind her. 

"Shit!" she screamed, spitting on the ground as three men leapt from the air and dove at her. She sent the first, wearing a tattered gray uniform, to the ground, near Patch-Eye, unconscious, she was proud to say, and grabbed a small dagger from his hand. This was a throwing dagger, but she had forgotten how to use it. 

"Hai!" One of the men called as he leapt in front of her, in fighting stance. He had a pistol and huge buck teeth. Luckily for her, the gun Buck-Tooth had was holstered. She defended against his first attack and countered it, but while she fought him she forgot about the other, a tall, burly man with a red scar across his cheek. When Scar-Face pounded a syringe into her back, she let down her guard. Buck-Tooth punched her in the jaw so hard she felt the bones in his fingers crack. He winced in pain, but she could taste blood in her mouth. The desert spun before her and she collapsed into darkness.

^^^^^^^^^^^ The Mountains Of Mordia ^^^^^^^^^^ 

"Aesil, Aesil, Aesil, are you alright? Answer me, Aesil!" Yugi said to her. They were in some sort of a cell, but where he didn't know. 

"Oh…" She murmured in a whispery, weak voice. 

"Aesil, are you alright?" 

"What the hell do you think?" she replied. Whatever was in the syringe had made her irritable. 

"Oh, sorry Aesil." Yugi replied, and he got up to move.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yugi." They were silent for a moment as Aesil became herself again, free from the effects of the drug. "Wait a minute… Yugi, you're a spell caster like Isis and Yami, so why didn't you just go?"

"Cause you were out cold, and I couldn't get you out with me." He answered.

"Oh."

"Is that bad?"

"No, I should have know you would rather put yourself on the block then leave a friend, no matter what. Thanks, Yugi. I'm sorry I sounded so mad."

"Well… uh…" Yugi blushed bright red. Aesil grinned at him. "So," Yugi asked, changing the subject, "Can I still get us out?"

"No, not anymore. They would have barred them now."

"Oh."

"Well, now they might not know about you, so it's good you waited until we knew more."

"Speaking of which…"

"I don't know exactly where we are, but we're somewhere of great power."

"What?"

"You still haven't mastered your own power, as your Yami has mastered his and Isis hers. Close your eyes and spread your hands out, like this." Aesil demonstrated for him, and Yugi copied her movements. "There, this is how Isis taught me to search for natural powers when I started." Yugi's doing everything right. I should ask him a question.' "So, Yugi, where do _you_ think we are?"

"You know?"

"Yep! Now what do you think?"

"Oh, I get it!" Yugi said. He spread his fingers out and collected powers. "Yeah, this place must be like… a mountain."

"Wow, good Yugi! It took me _forever_ to get that one!"

"Oh, thanks very much!"

"We must be in the mountains of Mordia."

"Well, Aesil, who lives in these mountains?"

"I don't know." Aesil shrugged. "All Isis ever told me was there were some people who were dark, Dark Souls, she called them, that wanted Yami, and there were people here in Mordia, natives mainly, who would do anything to root her out or kill her."

"Oh. Wait… they wouldn't hurt _you_ would they?"

"Maybe." She sighed and shrugged. "But if I'm in danger for being hikari to a sorceress, though no one knows about me, you are in danger too! We look like our aibous, so we might be mistaken… but we have few powers at all. Why would they want us?"

"Something tells me," Yugi thought aloud "That this is something deeper then all that."

Suddenly the door at the end of the hall opened and a guard came in with some food and water and another followed carrying what looked like a bundle of dirty, bloody rags. The cell door opened and they carelessly tossed the food in and threw the bundle. It hit the ground with a dull thud and what sounded like a human groan. The guards left without a word.

"Oh… where… am…. I…?" a voice came from inside the bundle.

"Who are you?" Aesil asked, as she walked over.

"Mo-mok-mokub-mokuba k-ka-kaib-kaiba." The bundle said, slowly and almost painfully.

"Mokuba Kaiba?"

"Yes." The bundle responded. "How did… how did you… how did you know?" 

"I am Aesil, Isis's… ah… friend. Your brother may have mentioned her…?"

"Yes… once… while… he… was… asleep…" Aesil turned the bundle over with motherly care and was amazed at what she saw.

"MOKUBA!" Aesil cried when she saw the little boy's face. The bump on his head had grown several sizes and the area around it was clearly discolored and purple. His skin was ghastly white and his clothes covered with dried blood and mud. Oh, Mokuba." She whispered, then she added to Yugi, "Isis was afraid someone would use Mokuba to get at us." She said, her gaze falling to the little boy in front of her. "but who could ever hurt such an innocent little boy?"

"…Water…" Mokuba gasped. Yugi grabbed a goatskin pitcher from the ground near a loaf of bread and, when he saw there was no cup, he cupped his hands and poured some in, over a rag of Mokuba's clothes so none would be wasted. Mokuba drank the water eagerly, and it revived him enough to sit up and speak a little clearer.

"Now Mokuba," Aesil asked him in a serious tone. "How did you come to be here?"

Mokuba told her about the thug in his room and about Pegasus while Aesil cleaned his gash and treated the bump on his head. Yugi knew right away who it was by description, but Aesil had never heard of him, which lead to a recounting of what happened in the Duelist Kingdom, and then he told about the cave he had been in.

"The cave of souls!" Aesil breathed. "I thought in only existed in the Old Times. What you smelled was volcanic acid. This is, or was anyway, volcanic area."

"Not anymore, right?" Yugi asked. Somehow the idea of being blown to the heavens on a flume of molten ash didn't appeal to him.

"No, it died along time ago."

"Good." Mokuba added.

"How long were you there?" Aesil asked.

"A few days. Where is Seto?"

"With Isis, or at least he was when we left."

"Oh…"

"He's okay, Mokuba. He's got a big head. He'll figure something out." Aesil assured him.

"Yeah, his head's big, but not bigger then his wallet or his ego." Yugi muttered. 

'Whatever Yugi.'

'Awe, you heard me.' 

'Ah… yeah!'

'Damn it.'

'Yugi…'

'Hey, you've said worse!'

'Oh. Good point.'

"So… are you going to eat that bread?" Mokuba asked. "Cause I'm starving…"

"Help yourself Mokuba." Aesil answered. "We'll be over there." She pointed at a secluded corner. "I need to talk to Yugi alone."

"Oh…"

"Mokuba…"

"Sorry." He replied sheepishly, though with his mouth full. Aesil pulled Yugi to the corner. 

"We need to talk. This is important."

"What?"

"Your friends are on their way from your world to save you; Triston and Serenity."

"What? But they…"

"What you didn't know was Joey got through. We hadn't counted on that. Now he is in danger, and now not only the future of Mordia and yourselves are in peril."

"What?"

"Don't you see? When Joey broke through he weakened the shield. When Serenity and Triston come it will be weaker still. When we are all together, our power makes this place as it was."

"What?"

"Mordia is the equal of Ancient Egypt."

"So?"

"What happens here directly effects what happens on Earth." Aesil said, sternly. "if something isn't done, everything will be in jeopardy."

"What…"

"I need to teach you about the Powers. Yami and Isis will help me to help you."

"And the point…"

"Haven't you been listening to a word I said? If we don't stop these Mordians, they will go to Earth." 

"So?"

"They will conquer it and destroy it. Then they will leave us there if they don't kill us."

"Oh…"

"So in the least, if we don't succeed, don't count on ever seeing your home again."

"And, if the home of the Items is ruined like this…" Yugi added, mouth dry with fear.

"Yep. You better pray like hell for that Yami of yours. He wouldn't be around long enough to say good-bye."

****

To Be Continued…

Yugi: YEAH! All us, Aesil!

Mokuba: and me!

Yugi: oh yeah, and you.

Seto: Thanks for saving him, Aesil. He means the world to me.

Aesil: oh? And what about Serenity?

Seto: oh, I like my peace and quiet like any other guy…

Serenity: DIE YOU CARELESS RICH BASTARD!!! 

Joey: hey, sis, remember you failed Martial Arts. 

Serenity: oh yeah. Aesil…

Aesil: Anything for a pal *grinds Seto into dust*

Everyone: YEAH!

Mokuba: YEAH!

Yugi: you're happy he's gone?

Mokuba: yeah, he was so mean to me! 

Yugi: oookkkkaaaayyy… 

Author: thanks to anyone who read this and (will) review it ahead of time. I know, the updates are flying in, many thanks to Christmas vacation! Yippee!!!

And, once again, suggestions are valued no matter how mean they may seem, they would be welcome! So please, please!


	8. The Power of Tears

DISCLAIMER: Non, Nein, and NO! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, however I really enjoy writing (for) it

Alright… this time it gets hectic. One /dash/ is Yugi to Yami (or Aesil to Isis) alone. Two //dashes// is Yami to Yugi (or Isis to Aesil) alone. That's old, but now three ///dashes/// is Aesil to the Yami/Yugi link and four ////dashes//// is Isis to the whole Aesil/Yami/Yugi (with or without Yami/Yugi) Okay… now does that make sense? Good.

I would like to thank Rikku24 for reviewing, and don't worry Joey Fans, Joey will be revenged (and honored) when (and if) he dies. Thanks for reviewing! 

****

Chapter Eight: The Power of a Tear

^^^^^^^^ The Cell ^^^^^^^^^

Yami knelt by Joey's fallen body, watching helplessly as his chest rose and fell slower and slower… as his pulse grew weaker and weaker…

'I have to save him!' //YUGI!!!!//

^^^^^^^^ The Mountains of Mordia ^^^^^^^

"Ah!" Yugi yelped

"What's wrong Yugi?"

"Ouch. I think Yami's trying to get through to me now."

"Well answer!"

"Okay, okay, sorry…" /Yami?/

^^^^^^^^ The Puzzle ^^^^^^^

/What the… how'd I… Yami?/

//Yugi! Joey…// Yami choked on his tears. //Joey's hurt… really bad… he was trying to save me… and got hit by… by… Isis…//

/ISIS?!/

///What did Isis do?///

/Aesil?/ Yugi gasped /how did _you_ get in our link?/

//Who the hell is Aesil?//

/Aesil,/ Yugi said with a reproving tone, /is hikari to Isis and _she_ is my best friend right now./

//What…?//

/She told me…/

//About the past?//

/Yeah…/

//Reprove me later. Yugi… Joey's… dying//

Yugi gasped and staggered back.

///Isis hurt Joey?///

/Joey… no… my best friend…/

///Wait! Yugi! We can save him!///

/What?/

///You are a spell caster///

Yami shook his head //Isis already tried.//

///Isis could get in on this link because she is a spell caster… we are alike in that… the last spell casters, that's Yugi and me.///

//Good point…//

////Pharaoh? Aesil?////

/Isis!/

////I was called here by my hikari////

///No time for that… we need to call on The Power!///

////The power?////

//The power? Are you sure Aesil? Is the need that great?//

///Yes. It is./// no one asked any questions, except Yugi.

/What the hell is The Power?/

//Later, Aibou//

/Okay./

///Let's go!/// Everyone spread their hands for the gathering of the power…

^^^^^^^ The Mountains of Mordia ^^^^^^^^

'Okay… what in the world are they doing?' Mokuba thought.

^^^^^^ The Cell ^^^^^^^

'Why must I be surrounded by fricking idiots?' (I don't own that line either) 'And I thought Isis was bad enough…'

'I heard that Seto. You think louder then Aesil speaks.' Isis growled

'Isis…' Aesil growled back.

'Sorry… gotta go!'

"HELP! There are little voices talking to me!" Kaiba cried. He didn't believe in magic and this was a very scary turn of events.

^^^^^^^^ The Puzzle ^^^^^^^^

//Isis, would you like to do the honors?// Yami asked.

////Duh.//// she replied, rolling her eyes. 

////Life blood ending

Powers new

The bond of might

The bond true

Rising darkness

Heed my cry

You will be defeated

You will die

The forgotten light

Has risen again

The lights of Darkness

From High ascend.////

Yami's deeper voice added the next part.

//We have seen the pain

death can bring

we need life now

so soul's freedom ring!

The greatest of greats

Call upon the ancient power

We need you to come

With life blood shower!//

Aesil sang her third part and Yugi realized he would be called upon to finish it, but he didn't even know what it was. Beads of sweat rose on his forehead.

///This is not the time

this is not the place

we attacked him yes

but he's not finished the race

we need him now

for future, for past

for every living thing

he is not worthy of death's blast

He is needy of this power

We allow You to decide

Is our intent worthy?

We have nothing to hide!///

Aesil, Yami and Isis turned to him. He should have had an easier part, but as the Light he needed the end. Gulping, Yugi opened his mouth, and words flowed from it, words he didn't know he knew, he just did.

/Search our souls

look into his mind

he is the past's messenger

he should not have died

We need him to live

For the people and race

Or all will be gone

Without a trace

I am the Healer of the Light

Assist me in this twilight hour

Help me find the greatest might

Help me come to know my power!/

A rift of thunder shot through the void, illuminating the faces of those present so they could see Joey's body, lying before them. Yugi bent his head back and closed his eyes as the fire rushed to him, consuming him in the white light. The Eye of Horous glowed on his forehead and he felt power fill his being. As quickly as it had appeared, it vanished. 

Yugi knelt beside his friend, wondering how he was to help Joey with this new power of his. He held his hands over Joey's body and closed his eyes, concentrating on nothing. Everyone in the room vanished. Yugi found himself in a Technicolor void, swirling in infinity, alone. He saw spirit, soul, body, mind, all was open to him in the vastness of his newfound power. 

Bolts came from his hands, into Joey's body, healing him from all bodily wounds. 

Joey didn't move.

Yugi closed his eyes, sweat breaking out on his forehead as he pulled power from the air and forced it to help him.

Joey didn't move.

His body was healed, but he couldn't heal his soul or spirit or mind. His soul, Yugi saw, was weak, but the power of the Air was making it young again. His spirit was crushed by the effect of the Star, but it too was being repaired. His mind was his death.

Joey didn't move. Joey was killing himself.

/Joey thinks he's dying, when I healed him. He's not letting himself get better. He's killing himself./ Yugi sent on the mental link, eyes closed and body weak.

///Oh no./// Aesil murmured, coming over to him and wrapping her arm around his shoulder. He buried his face in her shoulder and began to sob.

//No! Joey would never… give up.//

////Is life so plain and fragile, is the impossible so great, that it's great enough to die for, to give it up and die for, when no one has a gain?//// Isis mumbled.

//What was that?// Yami asked.

////Maybe something in his mind is telling him he needs to die for the Circle.////

//Then why did the Power come to Yugi?//

////Hai. Good point.////

One of Yugi's tears fell on Joey's body. That tear seemed to be a reassurance of life to Joey. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw the cold slab of rock that was the ceiling of the cell. He had been almost in a coma, he guessed, because he knew everything that was said. Then he almost fell _back_ into the coma, cause he saw Yami, eyes red, off to the side, with someone else… Isis. Isis. Isis. Where did _that_ come from?

"Y-y-ya-yami?" Joey said, his throat still dry. 

"Joey!" Yami cried, kneeling down beside him and doing his best to help him up to a sitting position. 

"Joey?" Isis wondered aloud. 'Joey? Joey? What's so… wrong… with that?'

"I'm alright!" he said, managing a smile. Then he frowned and looked around. "Hey, where did Yugi and that other girl go?"

"We have a lot of explaining to do, don't we Isis?" Yami said, grinning at her. Isis grinned back. Maybe, just maybe, she could forgive him. But only if he forgave her.

TO BE CONTINUED

Alright… I'm planning to go to Isis's memory next part, then try out the whole Serenity/Triston deal, then get to the King of Mordia, maybe _with_ the Serenity/Triston deal… well definitely the 'Isis Memory' deal will be going on next time. Okay… yeah.

water-demon 


	9. Wandering Mind

DISCLAIMER: no, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so stop calling me!

Okay… I was told that the last part had to much mental talking and I agree it was confusing but I promise it will never, never get that hectic again!

So… are you happy Joey lived? Or not? Who (if anyone) should die? 

Right now my couple scheme is going-to-be/is Triston/Tea Yugi/Aesil Yami/Isis Serenity/Seto and Joey will have someone eventually… to say any more would ruin the whole plot of the story.

Thanks to Rikku24, Naomi SilverWolf, Alaena Flame Dragonstar, Archer of the Blue Mist, Naira, KaTyA, and Jadesaber for reviewing this story so far!

As promised this is totally an 'Isis Memory' chapter, please, please help me, I am so unlearned in these areas! :)

And also, I want to make one thing clear(er) for everyone. Yami and Isis are the actual people and Yugi, Joey and Aesil (and everyone else who is in the present and comes back) are reincarnations.

****

Chapter Nine: Wandering Mind 

After Joey was healed, Isis outfitted Yami and Joey with their own chambers, Kaiba left and she retired to her own room.

Isis sat alone in her chamber. Connecting with her hikari was painful for both of them, so their link had been abruptly broken after they called upon The Power. She remembered what she had begun to tell Aesil before about her connection with Yami. The stress of the day finally caught up with her and she lapsed into her own mind.

^^^^^^^^^ Isis's Memory ^^^^^^^

She sat on her reed bed in her home by the Nile, shivering with hidden tears. Her family was dead. Her brother, Yamut was killed by an "accident" in the quarry. Her mother died from food poisoning. Her father was killed by the pharaoh's guards. She was the only one left. She knew the guards of the pharaoh would soon be here to kill her or take her away. 

"Isisantra?" a timid voice called from outside the hut.

"Anuesestra!" she cried jovially. A lithe little girl entered the hut. 

"My brother heard about your mother. You know the guards will take you away if you have no family to care for you…"

"Oh, I couldn't let your family take me in; I would cause trouble." What she didn't say was that she thought they would kill them so the pharaoh could have her.

"No, my brother has told me to come… because he wants you to come to his house… as his… wife!" the little girl blurted out. Isis gasped. Her brother, Yamut, had been a good friend with Teryoit and she had known he was pining after her… 

"Oh Anue, I… I…" the sound of clanking chains outside the hut interrupted their conversation. "Quick Anue!" Isisantra whispered harshly. "Go out the back!" Anuesestra gave her a sad look of farewell and slipped out the back.

The pharaoh's own guards entered the small hut and, without a word, grabbed Isisantra roughly by the arm and pushed her out the door. She could see Anuesestra in the reed, tears filling her eyes as Isisantra was dragged away. The guards slapped heavy cuffs around her ankles and wrists and threw her in a cell in the pharaoh's own house.

Isisantra sat in the gloomy depths for hours and hours before two guards came escorting a finely dressed woman. Isisantra could tell she was one of the pharaoh's servants because of the cuff around her upper arm with an oval plate hanging off it. She gave Isis a happy smile as the guards opened the door of her cell and removed the cuffs on Isis's wrists and ankles.

"Don't be afraid love." The woman said gently when Isisantra shrank away from her touch. "I won't hurt you." Against her will, Isisantra stood and followed the kind woman into a spacious room.

"Here now love, just wait a moment and we'll get you cleaned up." Isisantra stepped into a small tub and the maid, whose name, she found, was Aselita, scrubbed her skin and washed her hair. 

Then she was dried off and her skin rubbed down with sacred incenses and washes while Aselita chanted. She soon smelled like a garden of flowers and her skin was its full pale amber shade. Her hair was adorned with sparkles and the maid painted her eyes with kohl. Her cheeks were painted with a form of blush and her fingers cleaned and painted clear, same with her toenails. 

Finally, Aselita dressed her in a beautiful linen dress that was high cut in front and stopped at her shoulders, accenting her strong and beautiful arms. Clear silk fell down where the linen ended at her arms and a veil covered her raven black hair.

Isisantra was fully decked out in golden jewelry, including heavy cuff-like golden bands around her wrists and ankles. Decorated gold bands danced around her wrists and upper arms and ankles, while delicate golden bands hung around her throat. When she was done, Isisantra began to look around her room. 

"Where does that door lead?" Isisantra asked, pointing to a finely inlaid door at one end of the bedchamber. 

Aselita got a nervous look on her face. "That, Mistress, leads to… the Pharaoh's bedchamber." Isisantra gasped. Ideas of what that could mean flowed through her mind along with the excitement of having only a door between her and a living god, especially one as young and handsome as Yamihuit. "Good bye for now, little Mistress, my daughter will be along shortly to care for you. She will be your own personal slave." Aselita continued, closing and locking the main door behind her. 

Isisantra crumpled onto her bed and began to cry.

^^^^^^^^ End Isis's Memory ^^^^^^^

'Oh gosh, I didn't want to think that…' Isis yawned and closed her eyes.

^^^^^^^^ Isis's Dream (Memory) ^^^^^^^

"Mistress?" A little voice called from outside the door. 

"Anuesestra?" Isisantra said excitedly. 

"No, mistress." The voice answered. 

"Oh. Come in, little one." She called. She had a pity for children. A little girl entered the room, head bowed. She looked exactly like Isisantra, save for the clothes. Isisantra gasped and began to stutter, but the girl, recovering, spoke.

"Mistress? Are you alright?" 

"Child… we look so much alike…" 

"Yes Mistress. I know."

"What is your name, child?"

"What ever you wish it to be, mistress." The girl said, biting her lip.

"What _was_ your name?"

"Aesil. But you can call me whatever you want to, mistress." She said.

"Well Aesil," Isisantra said, grinning, "I will have to set a few ground rules here."

"Yes?"

"First of all, you are to call me Isisantra, or, rather Isis. We are going to be friends, not mistress and servant."

"Oh… Thank you mist- er- Isis!"

"And secondly, you can stop bowing your head. We are equal. I was a slave before I came here, and because I was never freed we are still equals! Now, do you know how to read and write?"

"No Isis. No one ever taught me."

"Well, then, I better teach you so when I can I can free you and make you great!"

"You can?" Aesil asked, dumbfounded. Only nobles could read the texts, and Isis had said she had always been a slave.

"Yes. When I was younger I was a servant of a noble. He had a tutor for his son, and on the hot days I was there fanning him and I picked it up."

"Oh, thank you! But are you allowed to? I mean it is illegal to _anyone_…"

"Then keep it quiet!" Isis said, quieting the little girl's fears. 

"Good idea." Aesil said grinning.

"We will be very good friends."

"Yes, I hope so… but there is something you should know. My birth name was not Aesil, it's just what I am called. My birth name was Aesiliartiaea." Aesil bowed her head sadly. Isis wondered what difference it made.

"I understand." She said, though she didn't. "But I will still call you Aesil. Now what say you we start your lessons immediately!" 

"Okay!" Aesil replied happily.

^^^^^^^^ End Dream ^^^^^^^

Isis smiled in her sleep. Little Aesiliartiaea was a joy to her, and still was.

^^^^^^^^ Back to the Dream/Memory ^^^^^^^^^

As night drew closer, little Aesil grew tired and Isis sent her home to get some rest. Much to her surprise, Aesil went out a smaller door Isis hadn't noticed to a small bedroom.

"Good-night!" Aesil called, yawning.

"Sleep well, Aesil." Isis called after her. A few minutes after Aesil left, Isis heard movement in the other room beside hers. The pharaoh's. The inlaid door creaked open slowly and a soft light fell into her darkened room. The pharaoh who had killed her family. The ruthless, hard-hearted bastard. 

His shadow entered the sanctuary of her room first, then his whole body. He looked right at her, violet eyes piercing her skin and entering her mind. She met his gaze and did what no one had ever done before, held his gaze. Most people looked into the pharaoh's eyes for a moment, some, like his own servant, for minutes at a time, but never long enough for _him_ to withdraw his eyes.

"Is the servant girl serving you well?" he asked, his voice was deep. 

"_Aesil_ is a very bright little girl." She snapped. "She and Aselita are kind and gentle. It is strange they are so when they are owned by someone so cruel." Isis's eyes glowed. 

"You must have much courage to speak to me like that." Yamihuit said, really astounded now. 

"I do have much courage; more then you know." She said angrily. The pharaoh was taken aback by this woman's courage before him, but how? "Now, why am I here?" she added sharply.

"You are here because I ordered it." He answered, voice steely. "Now come here." Isis stood and walked over by him, slowly. He took her arm and escorted her into his chamber, to his bed. Isis felt panic rising to her throat. He sat on the bed and patted the space beside him. She sat down carefully, nervously. They sat in silence for a few moments while he planned his next move. Suddenly, he roughly grabbed her shoulders and turned her around so she was facing him. He kissed her deeply and pushed his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. He put his hand on the back of her head, forcing her to stay where she was. She struggled a little against his grasp, but, as those before her, felt strangely happy. Unlike others, she didn't want it to go further then that.

'Hmm… I wonder what she will do…' Yami thought. Most times they whimpered and begged him to stop, mindless, weak fools. She did quite the opposite. When he released her, she drew back and said in a controlled tone;

"Please, my Pharaoh, please don't." Her tone totally hid the panic in her mind. "I am not the one you want for this; but maybe…" she let her voice trail off. 

Yamihuit was really astounded now. He had been told someday The One would come to him, but this was unexpected. 'A woman?' he thought 'what can one _woman_ do?'

As though she had read his mind, she spoke out. "Women are not as weak as they seem, Pharaoh. We are the true strength of Nations, and only one of us could bring unity to Egypt."

He had no idea what she meant.

Neither did she.

"Well, Isisantra, that is your name right?"

"Ah… Yes." Yamihuit bowed his head.

"I am heartily sorry for what I did. And I," Yamihuit said, blushing. "I hope you could forgive me?" Yamihuit raised his eyes to look at her face. Isis was taken aback by his face. He was honest, she could see that at least, and he was… humbled. 

"Well… I…" Isis fumbled for words. "I guess I could forgive you, Pharaoh Yamihuit."

"My name," Yamihuit began "is Yamihuit, but would you call me Yami, Isisantra?"

"Only if you call me Isis." She said haughtily. 

"Alright, Isis." He said.

"Works out right for me, Yami." Isis replied. "Now, I have a few questions for a certain God Incarnate of Darkness."

To Be Continued…

Alright… I think I will have _two_ chapters about Isisantra and Yamihuit. And for the record, I know it's an interesting name… it's French! It means 'darkness eight' right now. Hehe well I'm not good with the whole Egyptian name deal and it looked better then Yamihut so… yeah…

water-demon

**** ****


	10. The Seam of the Galaxy: Part One

DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But I'm saving up! *empties piggy bank* see? *twenty cents falls out* that's that most I've ever saved too!

Well… because I've been thinking about this _a lot_ I have decided… this will NOT be 'Memories' simply because my patience with it is totally and completely _gone_ so… yeah… this will be something _else_…

Yes… and… yes… well… please review after you read this… okay? Yes… thanks in advance!

IMPORTANT! The language of the Mordians is actually a language… it's copyrighted to me because I made it up! This is my own spoken language, whereas Graeci is my own written language, okay? Good. I'll just put translations after they talk… then soon it'll be a directory thing-a-ma-bob on the top, unless that's to confusing… Some words/phrases _won't_ have meanings… that is for a _reason_, most often because you don't _want_ to know.

My friends gave me some… ah… _ideas_ for this story. And, by popular suggestion I will have to continue that whole talking-to-the-characters deal. So… I'll try to get back to that… okay? Okay.

Yugi: *sputters* I felt like you crammed me in a _box_ evil, cruel author!

Aesil: Yeah, really. That was just plain _mean_ to forget about us up here.

Seto: Um… yeah, what she said.

Everyone: *stares at Seto*

Yami: Well, Kaiba, you're not as smart as you _say_ you are.

Mokuba: My big brother is smarter then any of you!

Aesil: That I now see.

Everyone (but Yugi): *gives her a dumbstruck stare*

Yugi: I see that too.

Everyone (but Aesil): *gives him a dumbstruck stare*

Aesil: Yeah, because if we were as smart as 'the great Seto Kaiba'…

Yugi: When given the opportunity to silence Mokuba Kaiba forever…

Aesil and Yugi: We wouldn't have helped him out. (my best friend has something against Mokuba)

Seto: That isn't funny! My little brother means the world to me!

Mokuba: Yeah, me too!

Yami: that's not what the hidden camera says!

Mokuba: *gasps* W-w-w-what?!

Yami: *pops tape in player and reply begins…*

Serenity: DIE YOU CARELESS RICH BASTARD!!! 

Joey: hey, sis, remember you failed Martial Arts. 

Serenity: oh yeah. Aesil…

Aesil: Anything for a pal *grinds Seto into dust*

Everyone: YEAH!

Mokuba: YEAH!

Yugi: you're happy he's gone?

Mokuba: yeah, he was so mean to me! 

Yugi: oookkkkaaaayyy… 

Seto: *grinds teeth* now that was just mean, Yami.

Yami: ME?! I was just the person who put the tape in…

Isis: You should be mad at me.

Seto: Why?!

Isis: Because I'm the one about to _rewind_ that tape…

Seto: Isis… Yami… wait…

Everyone: WHAT?!

Seto: *sweetly* Mokuba, you are grounded *gradually getting angry-er* for the rest of your puny pathetic LIFE! 

Mokuba: WHAT!?

Seto: GO TO YOUR ROOM!

Mokuba: Okay, okay jeez you don't need to _yell_ *grumbles and walks off*

Author: now to the story!

****

Chapter Ten: The Seam of the Galaxy: Part One

^^^^^^^^^^ The Cell in the Mountains of Mordia ^^^^^^^^^^^

"Don, teichi quarm, vayne toin wiel lamathed shlief?" (So, my friend, who are we guarding today?") Mercidor asked Faritnae. It was just their luck they would be guarding the girl who single-handedly sent them to their knees.

"Saifei c'satyn oor, Quiestarmal." (I don't know, Comrade.) Faritnae answered. "Saifei armet c'coin vi artkaymi. Saifei vokel qua artkay!" (I hope it's a duelist. I want to duel!) This guard fancied himself quite the duelist. 

"Iohn damil, Xant!" (Yeah right, Stupid!) Mercidor answered. He considered himself the brains. "Saifei armet c'coin vi karmati." (I hope it's a girl) he said. "Mangla solb zoiet amis zenial. C'coins witern vi dhonew." (They sob and carry on. It's quite a show.) 

"'Iohn damil Xant!' yoerhei!" ('Yeah right stupid!' yourself!) Faritnae answered, mimicking his Comrade's own insult. 

Of course, they both got their wishes, but they didn't get them the way they expected. 

"Hey, Aesil, what's that noise?" Mokuba asked. Aesil and Yugi looked up and tried to hear what he heard. 

"Just guards, Mokuba. Don't worry." Aesil said.

"G-g-guards!? Like the ones who were keeping me…"

"Oh, Mokuba. I won't let them hurt you again, I promise you." Aesil said softly.

"Thanks Aesil." Mokuba said, pressing himself against the wall, trying to be the smallest he could. The voices stopped.

"Yugi," Aesil whispered harshly to him. "They're speaking Mordian, the language of the natives. I never learned it, but this is the only thing most understand."

"Oh." Yugi answered. 'So we need an interpreter now too. That's great.' He thought, then he said, out loud, "Isis and Yami probably know it, right?"

"Isis does, but I doubt Yami does. But Yugi… if we can't speak to them or even understand…" she paused, and looked at Yugi fearfully. "we won't be able to defend ourselves…" she stopped again, and bowed her head. Her last words came out a whisper, bearly audible. "we will… have no hope of life as it was."

"Aesil… we will find a way, don't worry."

"Don't you know what they do here?"

"Don't tell me, Aesil. Don't say another word."

"But Yugi… you don't understand!" Aesil cried, fear in her face. "You don't understand!" Tears streamed down her pretty face and she bowed her head. Yugi put his hand on her chin and lifted it up so she was looking him in the face. His face was solemn and his eyes were caring. 

"Aesil, we'll be okay. I promise. Isis and Yami will save us. I won't let anything happen to you."

His words widened Aesil's resolve. "And I won't let anything happen to you." She said to him strongly. "And we have to protect Mokuba with our lives."

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Mokuba is important, Yugi. I don't know how... but he is."

"So we'll just have to protect him the best we can." He responded.

"No, Yugi. Our best isn't good enough. We have to protect him with our lives. Our _lives_, Yugi."

"Whatever you say, Aesil. You understand this, _everything_," he added sheepishly. "then I do."

"Okay. But the only way to win this time is to stay together, no matter what. Two is harder to beat then one." She said, planning a military strategy in her head as she spoke. "I think-"

"Sh." Yugi whispered. "I hear their voices again."

"Horest fli cardafsoi C'del Elleseivay moril Decoral." (Something is troubling His Majesty the King.) Faritnae said after a pause.

"Jaine." (Yes.) Mercidor replied. They were silent for a time as they neared the cell Aesil and Yugi were inside.

"Hey," a feminine voice said from the shadows. "I know that tongue. Am I really in Mordia? I actually am _here_?!" 

"W-w-w-who's t-there?" Yugi called out, a quiver in his voice. 

"Show yourself!" Aesil called out. Mokuba whimpered in fear as two glowing blue eyes pierced the shadows…

"CAIL COIN MOIF!" Faritnae cried. He spun around and started back into the darkness of the steps. 

"Cermo?" Mercidor called after him. "Cermol moril katoy?" (What? What's the matter?) "Faritnae? Faritnae?! Toin yo xantosh? Faritnae??!!" (Faritnae? Faritnae?! Are you there? Faritnae!!??) Half growling with fury, Mercidor ran after his AWOL companion. 

"Hey…" a new male voice called from the shadows. "They're leaving."

"Good." The original feminine voice answered.

"Who are you?!" Yugi cried, all fear gone. "Show yourselves! Come out of the shadows!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." The voice said. "All shadows are the same to me." Suddenly something in her voice clicked in Yugi's mind. The voices had been vaguely familiar… but they couldn't be…

"Serenity?" Yugi called hesitantly. "Triston? Is that you?" 

"Yugi!" Serenity cried, running forward to him and throwing her arms around his shoulders. Aesil looked on with something like jealously, until she remembered Serenity and Yugi were good friends for what he'd done for Joey who, in turn, helped Serenity. Aesil listened, thin lipped.

"Yugi! You're alright! Hey, where's the Puzzle?"

"That's a long story to tell, but first I want to know how you guys got here."

"That's a pretty long story too…"

^^^^^^ Flash Back/Story ^^^^^^^^^^

"So, we need to go to find them now." Serenity said in understanding.

"Exactly." Serenity grinned smugly.

"Well Triston, are you ready for the ride of your life?" Serenity asked, a smirk on her face.

"What do you mean?"

Serenity groaned. They are obviously in another universe. Mordia is the only known universe beyond ours to have a direct connection with Earth. Moreover, since it was targeted at Yugi, the holder of a Millenium Item it would be a safe assumption they are after that, or something along those lines, and Mordia is a equivalent to Ancient Egypt of Earth. From your description of what happened, a great concentration of dark energies were gathered in one place as a pathway to Mordia, then that was disguised. Overall ingenious plan." Serenity said, eyes closed, the words not fully her own.

"Whoa, you are smart, Serenity! I know nothing about any of _that_!"

"That's because it is a gift to know, one I have. We have to go to Mordia through a certain Realm…"

"Not the Shadow Realm, right?" Triston asked.

She laughed. "No, through another Realm. It should be weakened from when Joey went through, so we might be able to get through… but in warning this will be difficult. You must, _must_ listen to me no matter what. And Triston?"

"Yea?" 

"Be my eyes. I cannot see everything. You have to tell me _everything_ you see and accurate directions or we're as good as dead."

He swallowed hard. "Okay, Serenity." 

"Let's go then." She closed her eyes and spread her hands wide, opening an abyss through time and space… a rip in the galaxy, free passage to _anyone_…

^^^^^^^^^^^ End Story/Flash Back ^^^^^^^^^^^

"No, you formed a rip in the Galaxy!? Oh, Serenity…" Aesil cried.

"What's wrong Aesil?" Yugi asked.

"Mordian kings have wanted to lay waste to Earth for millennia upon millennia since the dawns of time. The one thing stopping them was the Galaxy's Seam. It was the weakest part, and by far too strong to go through. Sorceresses and Sorcerers put trial upon trial inside to further prevent entry… Wait, how did _you_ get through the Trials?" she told everyone, then asked Serenity sharply.

"I was just getting to that." Serenity with something on the edge of anger on her voice.

^^^^^^^^^ Flash Back/Story ^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Well, Triston." Aesil began. "Welcome to the Seam of the Galaxy. Relatively easy trip, huh?"

"Easy?!" Triston sputtered. "We got thrown about and tossed so much… That was _awful_…"

"Awe, quit complaining, start describing."

"Okay… looks like the park we were just in."

"Hmm… perfect."

"Not so. There are several armed warriors walking towards us right now. And they don't look very happy."

To Be Continued….

Aesil: hmm… good idea author

Everyone: yeah…

Random Mordian: DESTROY AND CONQUER…!

Triston: okay.. whatever.

Everyone: yeah…

Well, next chapter will be The Seam of the Galaxy Part 2… continuing the story of Triston and Serenity.

Thanks! Now review!

water-demon

****


	11. The Seam of the Galaxy: Part Two

Me: Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

Yugi: Is that your final answer?

Me: Nope.

Yami: Care to elaborate?

Me: Nope.

Aesil: But… isn't that line on some TV game show where you can win a million

bucks?

Isis: Oh, 'Who wants to be a Millionaire?'

Aesil: Yeah, that, whatever.

Me: Oh. Forgot. Disclaimer number two: Nope, Yugi doesn't own that line he said before. Whoever writes the script for 'Who wants…'

Aesil: Let me say that! Please! Please! Please!

Me: Okay, if it means that much to you…

Aesil: Oh, it does!

Seto: Prove it.

Mokuba: Yeah, prove it!

Aesil: How? *everyone stares at Yami*

Yami: Sure! *snaps fingers, everyone goes to the Shadow Realm*

Isis: *ahem* …

Me: Oh, don't own the Shadow Realm…

Random Rich Guy: I do. That'll be ninety dollars. A person.

Yami: WHAT!?

Random Rich Guy: The Shadow Realm is being used too often, so now we charge.

Yugi: Okay, we are leaving now… 

Random Rich Guy: Yeah, get out of here you punks!

Yami: *snaps fingers* There! *appears in Sunlight Realm*

Isis: *ahem* …

Me: Now _that_ I _do_ own.

Isis: Oh, sorry.

Yami: Okay, if you really, _really_ think saying… that line… means this much to you… *narrow stone bridge appears*

Isis: Walk across _that_.

Aesil: Okay.

Isis: Hikari! You're afraid of heights and narrow stone bridges!

Aesil: This is Hollywood!

Me: Actually it's Wisconsin.

Aesil: well, it's not as if I'll get hurt if I fall… *chasm appears with shark infested waters below*

Me: Are you sure?

Aesil: *tight grin* Yep. It's all worth it. *looks at Yugi* You know, I may not walk outa this alive…

Yami: If you're lucky you'll crawl.

Aesil: *glares at Yami* So… can I have a…. kiss… for the road?

Yugi: Sure *grins and kisses her on the lips*

Yami: It's been fifteen minutes. Are they done yet?

Isis: Nope.

Yami: Now this is getting _disgusting_.

Isis: Yeah because isn't my Hikari kissing your Hikari…

Yami: *gulps* The same as _me _kissing _you_?

Both: EIWW!!

Isis: Aesil, get _away_!

Yami: Yugi, leave her _alone_!

Yugi: *looks up and grumbles* Well sorry!

Aesil: Jeez you'd think that was _disgusting_ or something…

Mokuba: It _is_ that's why!

Serenity: Yeah, really Aesil.

Joey and Triston: Yeah, really Yugi.

Joey: But then again we watch the author…

Me: SHUT UP…!!

Triston: Good point, my friend. We watch her…

Me: SHUT UP…!!

Joey: And she's pretty disgusting herself!

Triston: _Sometimes_…

Me: Phew, I thought you were going to say…

Seto: They watch you kiss…

Me: Yeah. Keep it down!

Seto: Oh… _they_ don't watch _that_…

Aesil: Yugi and I do!

Me: DIE!!! *blushes* Ah… they are lying about _that_…

Yugi: Oh, no we aren't. 

Me: *through clenched teeth* Yes, you are!

Aesil: No!

Me: *holds out three crisp one hundred dollar bills*

Aesil: I mean… Of course I am!

Me: See I told you they were kidding! My friends were mad it was so _short_ last time (jeez I can't please them, can I?) so this time it's LONG! *sticks out tongue*

Yami: So much for being _dignified_…

Me: *growls* I betta start this before _mortally wounding_ anyone.

Aesil: 'Who wants to be a Millionaire!' there! I said it!

Author: And… um… yes, Les? I hope you realize that review is _posted_ on the Internet for all to see… well, hope your back feels better. And remember the bewitched room and the mad deer! 

Yugi: Ah, _mad deer_?

Les: Yes, they are scary. *does "oh God oh God" roll on random floor*

Yami: bewitched _room_…

Author: not _just_ the room *dun dun dunn* was bewitched

random mysterious guy: Moohoohahaha! *lightning cracks*

****

Chapter Eleven: The Seam of the Galaxy: Part Two

"Armed warriors? Triston, are you sure they are _warriors_?" Serenity said in fear. 'Warriors? The first challenge was hunters from a generally peaceful tribe. If they are warriors I don't know what to do! Something must have happened to the Inner Realm!'

"Yep, they are warriors, Serenity. Is that a _bad_ thing?"

"Triston? This isn't good!" She cried, tears falling from her eyes. "I don't know what to do!" her shoulders shook. 'Now I know it was dumb to take a mortal like Triston through the Inner Realm! He is going to DIE!'

"Shh, Serenity, it's okay." He said, comforting her. "You have to little faith. We'll figure something out." She turned up so her sightless eyes were on his face. In her mind's eye, she saw his face layered with understanding and compassion. 

"You! You two! Are you alright?" the leader of the warriors called in a harsh accent.

"Yes, I think we are." Triston responded, his arm around Serenity's shoulders.

"Come! We will not harm you." The leader responded. "We were sent to fetch you by the Seer." 

"See, Serenity," he whispered. "everything's okay." He led her forward. She could have managed on her own, but she knew it would hurt him if she pulled away. I mean, he _was_ just trying to make sure she was safe. 

The warriors led them to their village. Triston saw ragged women and children and emancipated huts built around a rock. A _rock_. Not a carved rock, nothing special, just a regular, old, beaten down _rock_. And there was a man on the rock. And ordinary man, dressed in brown rags with a band of flowers on his brow.

They arrived to the rock, and the warriors made a path to it. Serenity walked to it, and upon arriving, she knelt and pulled Triston down with her. 

"Oh, mighty seer of stars and moons, oh mighty prophesier of doom, of death, oh great one of the Inner Realm, please, will you answer a few questions of a visitor from Earth?" Serenity asked in a low voice. 

"I have seen your arrival, as I have seen the beginning and end of the world, as I saw every star birthed in the sky. You have come to save Mordia, to seal the Inner Realm forever, and to keep our worlds apart and pure from foreign blood. You wonder at our appearance, at our war dress and drums, Young Amitee-Mahiga. Well, I am well along in years. I think this old friend of yours can help you understand in a way I simply cannot." A younger boy, dressed in green stepped from a cleft in the rock.

"Amitee-Mahiga!" he cried with joy.

"Gardo-Leoet!" She cried. He ran forward and gave her a tight hug. 

"It has been so long, Amitee." He whispered in her ear.

"Too long, Gardo." She agreed. They drew apart. "Oh, sorry, this is Triston of Earth." She said, blushing.

"Trist-ton?" he said in question. "Stranger a name I have never heard, but come, we will speak of other things of greater importance."

"You say my name is strange?! My name is strange?!" Triston mumbled. "What would that make yours, Guard-oh-Lay-oh-Ette!"

They went to the side of a river together. 

"Well, Gardo, what is going on in Inner Realm at the moment?" Serenity asked.

"The threat of Mordia attacking us on the way to Earth is growing steadily. We have to prepare for war, no matter how much we don't want to. The Seer saw you, and sent out a hunting party to find you when you came."

"They appeared as warriors to me." Serenity said.

"They were." Gardo frowned. "Amitee, I am… troubled. Your friends, are… in inexorable danger if they remain in Mordia to long." He paused. "Illadri and Avalonia have already fallen, and the last princess was murdered." 

Serenity's mouth went dry with fear. "Not… Sevelina!" she cried in horror. 

"No, we got Sevelina out in time to save her, but there is no returning for her. I fear to tell you of this, but her sister, Byzyll, died in the fire of Avalonia."

"And of Ananda? Is Ananda, princess of Illadri alive?"

"Ananda is missing. It would be no small surprise to me if you were to find her, Amitee. Now, you must get some rest." They noted the sun was low in the sky. "The trials will begin tomorrow." 

"Okay, Gardo. Come on, Triston." Serenity said. "G'night Gardo, See ya tomorrow." She waved.

"Good Night, Amitee." He said. She started walking off, back to the town in the distance.

"'Night Gardo." Triston mumbled. He was about to follow Serenity, but Gardo stopped him.

"Listen, Triston." Gardo said, eyes afraid. "I- I- needed to warn you… you will be tested. Please, think, please, keep Amitee safe." His eyes were pleading. "Please, protect her. She is a little headstrong at times, and… you need to protect her. There is a law here," he continued, matter-of-factly, "that says women must listen to men. She knows this. Don't be afraid to use that to your advantage. She will respect it." He paused. "I know we don't get along well," he smirked. "but, in case you were wondering, there is nothing between Amitee and me. We are very old friends. But don't get your hopes up." He said in a warning tone. "There are many things we do not understand centered around her, things you must respect."

Triston was to amazed by what was said to get mad. "I- But- We-…" he stumbled. "Okay, I'll… remember that." He said, unsure. "'Night, Gardo."

"Good-night, Triston." Gardo said, vanishing into the shadows with as much mystery as he had brought with him.

^^^^^^^^ The Next Morning ^^^^^^^^^^ 

"'Awake, Awake, oh weary souls, the trial of fate is knocking our doors, we have three takers of the Test, three more victims of greatest zest!'"

Triston groaned and rolled over. He saw Serenity sitting on a pallet on the other end of the hut. 

"Three? We are only two." She said.

"You mean that guy was singing about us?" Triston asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes and yawning.

"Oh, Triston, I didn't know you were awake!" Serenity gasped. Come on, now that you're awake, let's go!"

"Alright, alright!" he groaned, jerking out of bed and stretching. They walked into the bright Inner sunlight to the Rock in the center of the village. 

"We are here to send of three young ones on the quest of Mordia…" a black gap opened behind the rock. "One is already there…" the gap widened, encircling Triston and Serenity. "they will save us all!" the whole village vanished and they were surrounded by an inky blackness.

^^^^^^^^^ End Story ^^^^^^^^^

^^^^^^^^^^ Yami's 'room' ^^^^^^^^

'I hope Yugi is alright. And that Aesil character, too. At least Joey's alright.' Suddenly a light filled the room.

"Hello Yugi-boy." A familiar voice said, smirking. "Guess why I'm here."

"You have Yugi!"

"Yes, how ever did you know? Well I want you to duel me, for old time's sake. And because if you don't a life will be on your conscience forever! Oh, not to worry, I couldn't kill Yugi-boy. Or Aesil, or the other captive I have. But I could, and will end the pathetic existence of someone you may remember, Yami."

"How did you know my name?" Yami gasped.

"Same way I knew you wouldn't turn down this!" A cage rose from the ground, and in it was a girl, clutching the bars of the cage and looking very scared. 

"Ananda?" Yami gasped. His face distorted with anger. "That is low, Pegasus. Low."

"Yami?" Ananda called from the cage. "Yami help! He's trying to trick you into something!" 

"Ananda!" Yami cried.

"Now, not so fast. You must duel and beat my youngest friend." Goki stepped out of the shadows.

"Ready to duel, Yami?" he growled, grinning, his eyes swallowed up by shadows.

"I am ready." Yami said, eyes narrowed. A life point count appeared above their heads, was glowing 8000. "8000?"

"Yes. We are using 8000 instead of 2000. But you will see your cards are different." 

"What have you done with my cards?"

"There all there, just a little… different. Still want to duel?" Goki growled.

"Yes." Duel!"

"Duel!"

"Be careful, Yami." Ananda whispered from the cage. "He's up to something."

To Be Continued…

I was sick of T/S so I went to this cause I felt it and… the whole challenges are dropped for now anyway.

Finally! Sorry for the wait!

water-demon


	12. What was Chosen to be Forgotten

Author: Les, why would I want to put goat-boy in my story? Awe… I guess I could pull some strings.

Yugi: Is he really a goat boy? Like with horns and fur and stuff?

Seto: *fear in eyes* Will he eat my coat?

Author: No and No.

Yami: Then who is he?

Author: He's a normal human that makes a scary noise… *Les comes out and 'mawhawes'* like that.

Everyone: Oh.

Serenity: Why was our story _dropped_?

Author: Cause I was sick of it and wanted an update. Besides I think everyone _else _was bored too. Sorry guys; you'll come back latta *mumbles* much. No, don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own Goki, Ananda and Goki's and Ananda's decks. I own the magic cards 'Flame, 'World of Shadows' and I own the monster cards Corascoler', 'Arigato', 'Goral Magadi', and I own the trap card 'Pallor of Fear'.

****

Chapter Twelve: What was Chosen to be Forgotten

"Duel." Goki growled. "You can go first."

"Alright." Yami and Goki drew five cards and Yami drew an extra one. 'Hmm, I can start with this.' He selected a card from his hand and played it on the table. A miniature 'Curse of Dragon' appeared on the field. "I play 'Curse of Dragon' in attack mode and a trap or magic card. End my turn." He smirked.

"My turn!" Goki cried. "I play one magic or trap card and on monster in defense mode. End my turn."

"Even a child know you never start with a creature in defense mode!" Yami cried. "'Curse of Dragon' attack the card in defense mode!" a miniature stream of fire poured from the dragon's mouth, burning the 'Sorcerer of the Doomed' card Goki played. "End my turn."

"Er…" Goki mumbled, drawing a card from his deck and, upon seeing it, grinned maliciously. "Say good-night, 'Curse of Dragon'!" he played a trap card on the field. "'Dragon Capture Jar' to stop 'Curse of Dragon', then I play 'Ryu-Kishin Powered'! Attack the dragon!" 

"Er…" Yami moaned as 'Ryu-Kishin Powered' ripped through 'Curse of Dragon'. He picked a new card, then looked at the field. "I play 'Gaia The Fierce Knight' in attack mode! Attack 'Ryu-Kishin Powered'!" (life points: Goki: 7300 Yami: 8000) 

"Blast." Goki swore as his card was wiped out by the knight. He drew a card. "I play 'Ultimate Offering' to set two monsters in defense position!" (Goki: 6800 Yami: 8000). "End my turn."

"I play one card in defense mode, and attack the card on the right with 'Gaia'!"

"Ah ha! You've walked, er, ran, right into my trap!" he flipped over a card. "'Enchanted Javelin'! My life points go up 2300!" (Goki: 9100 Yami: 8000) His card, 'Ansatsu', went to the graveyard.

"You should save that card for later, when you need more life points." Yami reproved him. 

"Don't tell me how to duel!"

"Okay, sorry. To finish my turn, I play a magic or trap card."

"My turn!" he drew a card. "I play 'Corascoler' (2800/3200) in attack mode and attack 'Gaia'!" Gaia was destroyed in an instant.

"'Corascoler'?!" Yami cried. 

"Yes, my ultimate monster! 'Corascoler' has never been defeated! You can go."

"Fine." He drew a card. ''Dark Magician'! Great! That with 'Book of Secret Arts' and 'Yami',' he laughed at the irony. 'and 'Reinforcements' if I need it should defeat that card!"

"I play the 'Dark Magician', in attack mode, and activate my field magic card, 'Yami' to raise 'Dark Magician's' attack up to 2700, plus 'Book of Secret Arts' to raise its attack all the way up to 3000! Go, dark magic attack!"

"Nice try, Yami. That activates my trap card, 'Flame'. It removes 400 attack points from any creature…"

"Activating _my_ trap card, 'Reinforcements' raising it to 3100!"

"Grr…"

"Now, dark magic attack!" Corascoler was defeated. (Goki 8800, Yami 8000) 'That was too easy.' Yami thought.

"Well, since that is gone, I'll just have to resort to more… appropriate measures. I play my other ultimate creature, 'Arigato' (3200/1200) in attack mode!" a large, red fairy arose from the card. I attack the 'Dark Magician'!"

"You forgot about 'Yami'! It raises spell caster and fiend type monsters attack and defense, but lowers fairies by 200! ('Arigato': 3000/1000) so my magician withstands your attack and you loose 100 life points!" (Goki: 8700 Yami: 8000) 

"Fine, you go." Goki shrugged indifferently. 

"I attack 'Arigato' with the 'Dark Magician'…"

"…Activating my trap card, 'Raised'! With this card I can raise a card from my graveyard and add it's attack and defense points to the card I played on the field!" 'Corascoler' arose from the graveyard and became energy, added to 'Arigato' (6000/4400) "Of course I have to loose 200 each for 'Yami', but it's still invincible!" (5800/4200)

"What!?" Yami cried. 'I cannot beat a creature like that!' "It's still my turn and I put the Dark Magician in defense mode…"

"…Activating my trap card, 'Pallor of Fear', forcing all monsters into attack mode, frozen." 

"No!"

"And I attack 'Dark Magician' with 'Arigato'!" 

"You fell for my bluff! You've activated my trap card, 'Spellbinding Circle'. Your 'Arigato' looses half its attack and defense points. My turn! I attack 'Arigato' with 'Dark Magician'." 'I almost forgot about that trap! I have to get my head more in the game.' He thought.

"Go, Yami!" Ananda cried from the cage. 

"'Arigato' is destroyed." Yami said, satisfied. (Goki: 8500 Yami: 8000) "Well, Goki, nothing seems to be happening to me, while you are loosing life points like mad…"

"Grr…" Goki drew a card and looked at it, grinning maliciously. "I play 'Dying Day'. This magic card rids the opponent of the number of life points lost in the last exchange, and also the total attack points of one of the opponent's monsters!" 

"Grr…" Yami said, angry. (Goki: 8500 Yami: 4700)

"Looks like you spoke to soon." 

Yami drew a card and looked down at it, brow furrowed. 

"Ah, Yami-boy, found one of the new cards in your deck?" Pegasus asked from the side. 

"Yes. Thanks for changing my deck. I play the 'Type Zero Magic Crusher' and discard four magic cards from my hand, so you loose 2000 points. And, this is continuous." (Goki: 6500 Yami: 4700)

"Pegasus! You weren't supposed to help him!" Goki cried. He drew a card. "I play 'Goral Magadi' in defense mode. (400/1000) and end my turn."

"I discard another magic card, and I attack… no, I play 'Celtic Guardian' (1400/1200) (A/N *author smiles*) in attack mode and attack 'Goral Magadi'! Then I attack directly with 'Dark Magician'" (Goki: 2900 Yami: 4700)

"Ha! I activate my favorite magic card, 'World of Shadows'! I get to destroy the monster with the weakest attack on your field!"

"Don't have a monster card, eh?" Yami asked, smirking. (Goki: 2900 Yami: 3500)

"That's no business of yours!" 

"Well, I direct attack you with 'Dark Magician', winning the duel." (Goki: 0 Yami: 4700)

"Yeah, Yami!" Ananda cried.

"You won't be rejoicing if you're dead!" Goki cried, opening the Shadow Realm and freezing Yami's powers.

"Not over my dead body!" Ananda cried, and a bright light filled the room, that looked vaguely like 'Gyakutenno Megami'. 

^^^^^^^^ Back in Yami's Room ^^^^^^^^^

"Yami, Yami, are you alright?" Ananda cried, holding Yami's head in her hands. His eyes slowly flicked open, and he stared into her amber eyes for a few seconds before they came into focus.

"Smart to play the fairy that protects the weak and gives spirit, Ananda." He choked out. 

"You know I have a deck of fairies and such." Ananda said, blushing. Yami struggled to sit up, but fell back.

"I have the worst damn headache ever right now."

"I knew I shoulda summoned 'Doma'." Ananda joked.

"You have 'Doma'? I thought your name meant joy." Yami joked. Ananda blushed and looked away.

"That was then, Yami. A long, long time ago I was called Ananda for my joy." Tears filled her amber eyes. "Now I am more sorrowful and sober."

"Tell me, in this newfound hate of joy, did you disown Gaudier?"

"No, I never could. And I don't hate joy, I just decided only a child is always joyful and that I needed to accept my stature."

"You must have broken many hearts." Yami said sadly. 

"I am proud of who I am!" Ananda said strongly. "Now, come on Yami, get up. You need your sleep."

To Be Continued…

So, did it suck? Please don't make me cut it, review!

water demon 


	13. Another Person Missing

DDW: Wow… I really waited to write this, didn't I? Call it severe writer's block…

WD: … or shear laziness…

SA: …like WE do.

DDW: where did YOU come from??

WD: *in an evil, malicious voice* Your nightmares, where else?

DDW: Oh! *gives WD and SA big happy hugs*

WD: EIWW! Get OFF! 

DDW: what? You said you were from my nightmares…

SA: Oh for the love of Ra…

DDW and WD: *stare at her like she's possessed*

SA: I mean… *gulps* … Duh WD, we're from her DREAMS…

DDW: AH! GET AWAY!

WD: odd mortal.

SA and DDW: *stare at her like she's possessed*

DDW: it's one of the signs…

SA: that she's mad possessed about Yu-Gi-Oh…

DDW: …which none of us own…

SA: …cause we'd have to be rich…

DDW: …and generally talented…

WD: what?

SA and DDW: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!

WD: okaaay then. *rereads twice… or so…* hey! Between them they said the all-hated disclaimer! Yeah!

DDW: *crams SA and WD in a random box* okaaay… to the story! oh, sorry again for the update… or rather the LACK of update… I own some (well, most) of the cards Ananda has, and yes… won't list 'em. 

J: well, yes, I've been really busy so I couldn't update, I am SO sorry! ~_~ but anyway, I saw I had 33 reviews, that's 33 more then I ever thought that I'd get on anything, and I decided to update! Oh, and my French teacher told me that "Salut" meant bye too. I don't know if that's right… +_+… but… yeah… 

Everyone: O.o

J: better now! To the… uh…

Everyone: STORY!

J: yeah, story… ooh… *faints*

****

Chapter Thirteen: Another Person Missing

^^^^^ Yami's Room ^^^^

Never had sleep been so blessed to him before. Maybe it was simply Ananda's presence in his room, or maybe it was just the drug Ananda's card 'Afleadi Maedae' had given him. Ananda had Shadow power, to be sure, but not as much as Yami or anyone else. She just had enough to run her kingdom. 

Hours later, Yami awoke and smiled sleepily at Ananda's face, which hovered over his. She had shaken him awake.

"Yami, we need to talk." She said.

"About what?"

"Mordia."

_'Mordia. The word strikes my heart, Ananda. It has brought me to much grief in the past. But it was you, not I, who left, wasn't it? Yugi and his friends are there, I know. They are in danger. Many are. I must help you, but I hope I do not have to go to Mordia.' _He was struck with the selfishness of what he thought, and he wondered if he was feeling alright. 

"Okay. What has happened?"

"Well, all of us need to talk."

"Us being…"

"All of Yugi's friends and the people who remain free."

"Free? What do you mean with this free?"

She sighed audibly. "Tea is…"

"Is she okay?"

"Yes." Ananda answered, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Then why worry-"

"Because she may not be for long. We don't understand why she was taken. She is the only one without reason to be in danger. We hoped to leave her behind and have a world link for when we return, as a starting point for rebuilding lives."

"Who do I need to summon?"

"Seto. Isis. Joey."

"That's all?" Yami let out a sigh.

"No. Some others I need to bring in, though I regret it.

"Why Seto?" Yami growled.

"Because, right about now he's finding out…"

^^^^^ Kaiba Mansion ^^^^^

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN MOKUBA'S GONE?!" a very agitated CEO cried at a certain Croquet.. ('member him?)

"Yes sir. He was kidnapped, sir, and we couldn't reach you, sir."

"GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY!" Seto cried into his hands. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I RID YOU OF YOURS!"he screamed, sobbing into his large hands. Suddenly, his head arose from his hands, and tearful eyes gained a look of anger and hate, and he uttered one word. "Yami."

^^^^^ Yami's Room ^^^^^

"…that Mokuba's been kidnapped." Ananda finished.

"Mokuba?!" Yami cried in horror. _'oh Ra, not Mokuba! He's so innocent and pure! I must help him!' _then it dawned on him that chances were Seto would blame him for it. "Oh Ra…" he groaned in defeat. 

"What's wrong?"

"Set's probably going to blame me." Yami said moodily.

"Oh. Oops…"

"Ananda!"

"Sorry!" she said helplessly. "Well you summon Joey, Seto and Isis and I'll get the others."

"Others being…?"

"Several… friends… of mine and some people that may be helpful to our cause."

"Names?"

"Classified."

"You've grown up a lot since the last time I saw you."

"Wiser and stronger, Yami."

"Yes." He walked out of the room to call out to his friends. 

After a time he reached Joey's door and knocked on the door. 

"Joey?" he called, but no one answered. Puzzled, he opened the door. "What the hell?!" he cried upon entering the room. The furniture was slashed and broken and everything was either torn or scattered about. An open window further scattered papers and ruffled the tattered curtains. He backed out of the room in horror and ran back to Ananda.

"Yami! What's wrong?" Isis asked, as he nearly collided with her in the passageway. 

"Come see for yourself." He said, pointing into Joey's former room.

"Oh my gods…" Isis started, staring at the room. "How- what-"

"That's what I'd like to know." Yami answered. Well, could you get Kaiba from his mansion? My powers are still limited from the duel last night- er-" Yami blushed a deep crimson.

"Oh, don't worry; I could hear you from my room." Isis smiled brightly. "Sure, I'll get Kaiba, you better go tell Ananda about this."

"You know about Ananda?" Yami asked incredulously.

"Oh, Ana and I go back. We haven't seen each other in ages though." Isis smiled sadly. "Some great falling out at her last ball. I think it was over a middle worlder named… Gardo-Leoet I think it was. Very dashing young man, but even then he had his sights set on an earthling. Even though they never met- they just thought they did as children… but that's another story, never mind."

"Right. Well, I have no doubt in your powers of putting this aside to save the worlds from peril." Yami smiled at his own weak joke.

"Sure." Isis answered. "My hikari is at stake. That and my world."

"I'm afraid I beat you out, though I wish I didn't. My hikari, my hikari's friends, my world, and my dear friend's worlds are at stake."

"Well, Pharaoh, I'm sure you can deal with that." Isis smiled. "Bye!"

"Yes." Yami murmured. "I'm sure I can." And with that thought, he sought out Ananda, Princess of Illadri.

TBC…

Sorry for the long update!!! ^_^ I'll go start fourteen right now! ^_^ I know it's short but this was the perfect place to stop! 

****


	14. So Much Is Lost Can We Ever Regain It Al...

Disclaimer- I laugh in the face of evil. Hahahaha!

The long wanted update being made, here's a little present! Part 14! Smile and be happy! 

The "other people" of Ananda will be introduced! ^_^

I'm thinking about yaoi, Seto/Joey. If Ari-er-Shadow of Death- can write yaoi, then I sure as hell can! ^_^ it's called justification. ^_^ whatdaya think?

In any case, please give me coupling suggestions- Yugi/Aesil, who for Yami? And Seto? And Joey and Triston and Serenity? Iee! So many choices… ^_^

Wow- I haven't mentioned Tea since chapter 6! Well, I'll throw her in now in all fairness.

****

Chapter Fourteen: 

Seto Kaiba, Yami Motou, Isis, Ananda princess of Illadri, and three strangers (one cloaked in green) sat in Isis's greeting room.

"We are here for many reasons." Ananda began. "Seto Kaiba- you made a deal for Yami and Yugi Motou's lives with Isis, then returned to find your little brother was gone, kidnapped. Undoubtedly by the same people who threaten others near and dear to the rest of us. Isis- you captured Yami and Yugi, then separated them. Your hikari, Aesil, separated from you and the two were captured by the same people as those who got Mokuba. They are together. Yami Motou- you were a part of Kaiba's deal, a captive of Isis. She separated you and your hikari, Yugi Motou, who was then kidnapped in the same way as Mokuba Kaiba. Also, Yami recently met a Pegasus character and a Goki, which is now found to be related to the royalty of Mordia by way of servitude, and dueled to bring me into your midst."

"The most important thing," Ananda continued, "is that we were followed here. Triston Taylor and Serenity Wheeler managed, by Serenity's immense powers, to get to the Inner Realm, or the Middle World, and is making her way to Mordia with Triston and Gardo-Leoet, a villager. They will meet us there I am sure. Now, I was told Joey Wheeler, brother of Serenity, was found missing, with his room torn up."

"Stupid puppy." Seto put in.

"Please- put aside your grudges for a moment- for your brother! Well, all of these kidnappings are subsequent- all by the same group plainly. Yugi and Aesil were captured with stealth, as was the others. Now, Master Kaiba, if you could, was Master Mokuba's room disturbed in any way?"

"Yes- his things were thrown about-" Seto stopped short, throat clogged with tears.

"Thank you, Master Kaiba. Well, these are all alike, but Tea Gardener, a friend of Yugi and Yami, was captured in a much different way. She was hypnotized and drawn in by an odd personage. I can't explain why she was captured, but it may be the powers coming from others that someone may be after. She has the most powerful friends, after all." Ananda continued. 

"Who are those people?" Yami asked impatiently, pointing at the strangers.

"Well, the woman on the right- no, my right- no, there, yeah, her, she's Kimi, a queen of the small country area south of Illadri, called Paradtj. She is also a priestess and a good friend of mine. She will submit the necessary powers to be added to mine to get us to Mordia when the time has come." Ananda smiled at her friend. "The cloaked person is someone you might know." the cloak fell away.

"Mai?" Yami gasped.

"In the flesh." Mai smirked. "You're my friends, and Ananda and I were tight when she lived on Earth." Mai smiled. "Happy to help."

"And who is the third?" Seto Kaiba asked, impatient to save his little brother.

"The third is someone some of you may have heard of. An old friend of Serenity's, the Princess of Avalonia, Sevelina. The princess turned her eyes to them, and they could see that they were filled of grief. 

"I am happy to be here." Sevelina said softly.

"I heard the castle of Avalonia had burned down and that a princess had died there and that a princess was murdered and I feared it was you." Isis said quietly.

"My sisters were killed, not I. The one who perished in the blaze was Byzyll, and my other sister, Julriya, was murdered by a black arrow. I can because I have heard the people of these arrows lead the war against your world, and I hoped that I could kill the leader to avenge my sisters." Sevelina said softly, but now her grief was tainted by a fire of hate in her eyes.

"I understand." Ananda said softly. "How badly I want my revenge for driving me out of my country…"

"No one knows where you are, even if you live or not." Sevelina said.

"I know, but perhaps it is better this way." Ananda said, almost inaudibly, and very sadly. "Well, we will speak of the past later, for now we have more important things to look to."

"Yes." Sevelina agreed, and they turned back to the others of the party.

"So, we must free the friends these people have captured." Ananda spoke with conviction. "We must bring about the peace we have sought for centuries."

^^^^^^^^^^^ Domino City ^^^^^^^^^^^

Tea came too groggily, head pounding. 

"Ooh… what happened?" she muttered, finding it was hard to speak.

"I see you have awoken from the paralysis. Good… Maybe you will be more then you seem." A scratchy voice emerged from the shadows.

"Who-who are you?" Tea choked out in something of fear and acute apprehension. 

"Now, now, you don't need to be afraid of me… Not if you do what my laird wants, that is." The voice continued.

"Ano… who are you? And who is your laird? And what does he want?" The girl asked shakily, trying to stand.

"Don't bother trying to stand, deary, you won't get far without tumbling to the ground again, and likely breaking your fall with your head, and blood is so troublesome to clean." Tea's blood ran cold at the thought. "Well… who I am is none of your business, and my laird will show himself when the time is right, never fear. As for his will, sometimes I doubt even he knows it!"

That really, really wasn't very reassuring. 

"O-okay…" she stuttered. "T-thanks…"

"Oh, I didn't do anything, dear!" the voice said proudly. "Good bye then!" the voice trailed off, leaving Tea alone in the impenetrable darkness.

"Someone help me…" she croaked, her own voice foreign to her ears. "Someone… someone…" her voice seemed so pitifully small in the all-consuming darkness of her prison, the words were suppressed by the silence. With a horrified gasp, Tea realized no one could hear her, no matter how close they may be.

^^^^^^^^^ The Cell ^^^^^^^^^^

"Triston, what's wrong? You don't look so well. You look like you're… thinking… a lot." Yugi asked.

"I'm thinking about how we got here- or rather how I got here…"

^^ FLASHBACK ^^

"Serenity!!!" 

"Gardo! Triston!" 

"Serenity!" 

Their voices swirled about them, caught in oblivion and crushed by the loss of air. 

~*~

A rushing of air surrounded Triston as he spun in the void.

"_You who dare to enter the realm of Mordia! You who are about to die, we respect you!_"

"What does he mean, die?!" Triston cried out, but no one heard him.

"_You who try to break the seal made by Time itself, are you sure that you are ready?! Are you sure that this is what you want to do?!_"

"For lack of a better response, Triston answered with a shaky "Y-yes!"

"_Do you dare to enter Mordia?!_"

"Yes!"

"_Why do you want to enter Mordia?!_"

"To help save it!"

The whirring paused, and Triston got the feeling that someone was turning to look at him. 

"I don't wish Mordia any harm! I just want to save my friends and help Mordia's people! I just want to help! Why does everyone doubt me?!"

"_We do not doubt you. We want to protect you._" 

"Then why do you hound me like this?!"

"_We don't want another person to die in Mordia!_"

"But I must go to Mordia!"

"_Are you sure this is what you want?_"

"I am sure!"

"_Then go, and take our blessing. But remember this: Those who fly in the air and who crawl on the ground are bound as one by the baying hound, and thus shall our words stand true and well, when thou enters the palace, thou shalt have fell!_"

"Hey- that rhymes!" Triston called, before the spinning increased and he felt himself plummeting to the ground.

^^ END FLASHBACK ^^

"Triston, why didn't you tell us that?" Serenity demanded. 

"I don't know. I guess I just didn't remember, is all."

Serenity could imagine Triston's face as it went nonresponsive, and then wondered what was wrong with him. With a pang, she realized it must be something about her and Gardo. Speaking of him… Serenity flailed around frantically.

"Oh my god…" she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked, and even Triston turned his head to face her.

"Gardo is gone!" 

~*~ TBC ~*~

ooh… I'm done!!!

Alright: I need votes!

Pairings… any ideas? Here are the ones I'm thinking about, kinda sorta. Which one do you want, don't want, and do you have any others? 

a. Seto/Serenity

b. Yugi/Aesil

c. Yami/ ???

d. any other ideas with *any* character?

IDEAS: How should they go about saving the others? Should anyone die? If so, who and how? Should anyone else be captured? Anything else? 

Put it in a review!!!!


End file.
